


royal blood

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Arthur thinks Merlin is adopted, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Balinor Lives (Merlin), Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Golden Age, Good Morgana (Merlin), Immortal Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Immortality, Jealous Arthur, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, POV Arthur, Potions, Potions Accident, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Royalty, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, The Golden Age (Destiny), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dragon - Freeform, dragon lord, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: ..... as if Balinor could be killed by Bandits O.oAlternatively:An alternative take on Balinor surviving and saving Camelot....And then proceeding to hold the entire kingdom hostage, because he has a frigging Dragon at his disposal :)
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Balinor & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Balinor & Kilgharrah (Merlin), Balinor & Merlin (Merlin), Balinor & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Gwaine & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Hunith & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hunith & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 199
Kudos: 1200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when Balinor just lives in fanfictions. I don't think there are enough stories about that yet.  
> So.... stay tuned.  
> (I will add characters to the tags, as soon as they turn up. I'm not a hundred percent certain how to continue this. But I'm on a good way :))
> 
> Art:  
> tumblr: changelink  
> insta: changelink23  
> wattpad (because I upload my stories there as well): changelink23

When you face a dragon, there are many things that come across your mind.  
You imagine your loved ones, how they will react to your inevitable death.  
You may think about what strategy was best to attack the beast.  
In a way, you could be thinking of ways to save the people around you. Like your idiot best friend the servant with the ragged scarf, for example.

Arthur didn't know much about magical creatures. He certainly didn't know much about dragons.  
But he was pretty damn sure, you needed a good sword to defeat it. Or at least a giant axe. Or a maze. Or – literally anything pointy.  
Arthur would have been fine with a small knife, god damn it!

Balinor needed only words.  
Because, well – he was a dragon lord. Not just a sorcerer who had healed the prince of Camelot. He could tame a dragon, simply by speaking to him.

Arthur had known that a dragon lord was their only hope to defend Camelot against the great Dragon – but he had never expected the man to be so powerful. If he had known, he wasn't sure he would have gone with only Merlin to find him.  
For the first time since they met him, Arthur was god damn astonished by this man. Frightened of him, maybe.

“Uther deserves what is coming to him! One cannot slaughter an entire species, without expecting consequences. He knew what he was doing. He needs to pay the price!”  
So …. apparently dragons could talk too. Arthur felt like he should have known this. Someone should have mentioned it to him. Something casual like: oh yeah, there might be a chance that you can reason with the Dragon. Because that thing speaks your fucking language!  
Arthur was all about defeating evil manic beasts. But he was not sure the same counted for sentient ones.  
The prince stared up at the giant Dragon, with it's wide wings and awfully big teeth and claws and eyes and ….. urgh, how had his father captured such a thing? Person? Sir Monster Dragon Sir?  
The talking was very confusing, really.

“I understand better than anyone else what he has done. But I beg of you, please. Leave Camelot alone. I promise, no harm will come to you.  
I will banish you. I have no intention to kill the last of our kind for a king like Uther.”

,Our kind.”  
Arthur swallowed, where he hid behind the closest tree. Merlin in a headlock, so the boy would finally be quiet for once.  
Merlin tried to free himself by licking Arthur's hand. But his attempt backfired, because Arthur wore a leather glove. (Also Arthur grew up with Morgana, he knew all the tricks.)

“You will order me to leave?!”, the dragon sounded disappointed, mildly annoyed. But mostly disappointed.  
Balinor straightened his stance. He looked tired, but determined. Arthur couldn't help but wonder why this man was helping them. For some reason, he seemed eager to help them.  
Well, Merlin. He was eager to help Merlin. For some reason the man seemed to like Arthur's poor excuse of a servant.

Not that Arthur was surprised. Balinor wasn't the only one. But was this man really ready to lay down his life for Merlin? After knowing him for two days? Apprarently so, or else he wouldn't be here.  
“Will you be quiet, Merlin! Before this monster eats us!”, Arthur hissed, as Merlin suddenly bit him.  
But Merlin plan worked, as he wriggled himself free and spit out something black and leathery. 

…. Had Merlin just bitten a hole in Arthur's glove? He frowned. ,Sharp teeth.'

“God damn it Arthur, I know!”, Merlin hissed back. “But I still need to breathe!”  
“Shhhhh!”, Arthur held his finger to his lips. Merlin rolled his eyes, while he tried to catch his breath without making any more sounds. 

“I will, yes. And one day, maybe, when Arthur is king, maybe the two of you can make peace. It is only Uther you want. Leave the town in peace.”

The dragon bowed his head slightly. Arthur awed at Balinor. Wait a second …. when Arthur was king, he was supposed to reason with that beast? Oh damn. Sounds fun.

“One can only hope, the boy will be what the prophecy says.”, the Dragon spat bitterly.  
,Prophecy?'  
Balinor looked a bit taken aback. Arthur knew exactly why. Arthur had no idea what the Dragon was talking about either.  
,At least I'm not alone in this.', he rolled his eyes.

“Prophecy? You mean – HE is the once and future king?”, Balinor stared at the Dragon. Okay, maybe he did know. Damn it.  
Arthur wished he could see the old man's face, rather than his back. Maybe he could read in their faces what this meant. What was the once and future king?  
(The question of who crossed his mind briefly, before he realized, it was him. Arthur was who. That's what they just said.)

“He is. I am certain.”  
“Then Emrys is.....” “Yes.”

Arthur turned around. Emrys? Who the fuck was Emrys?  
Balinor belled with laughter. “Who would have thought. Never thought I would ever be connected to this prophecy in any way. Well then, old friend. Let's meet again under less dire situations.”  
“At least this time you have freed me, and not locked me up as Uther's pet.”, the Dragon growled. But he bowed anyway, as Balinor roared something in the air.  
“We really need to stop meeting this way.”, Balinor agreed. And then, the Dragon batted his wings and shot into the sky. More gently and slow in his movements like any bird Arthur had ever seen. And yet faster and stronger than any creature he had ever hunted. 

“Prince? Merlin? We can go back. The dragon will bother Camelot no more.”, Balinor stalked towards their hiding spot, pushing away branches that had kept the two men hidden.  
Not that Arthur had wanted to hide.  
He simply didn't want to needlessly risk Merlin's life, when Balinor had promised he could handle it.  
And handle it he did. 

“How on earth are you so sure about that?”, Arthur asked amazed. Because the Dragon was really gone. Or was he?!

“I am a Dragon lord.”, the man rolled his eyes. “The Dragon and I are kin. We share the same language. And Dragon's must bow to their lord's will. It's not like he could fight it. It would kill him to try and disobey my orders.”

Arthur huffed out a laugh. “Did you hear that Merlin? A DRAGON bows to this guy!”  
But Merlin was already off asking Balinor questions about being a dragon lord, like -  
“If you order Kilgarrah to fly into the sun, will he have to obey as well?  
How far can you communicate with him?  
Can you turn into a dragon as well?”

Admittedly, all good questions. But Arthur didn't really like how Merlin hopped around the most powerful man Arthur ever met, like he was some kind of hero. Okay, to be fair, he kind of was. Also, how did this idiot call the dragon? Kilgarrah? They really needed to talk about Merlin's name giving abilities.

They headed back to the Castle, Balinor and Merlin talking like old friends, who hadn't seen each other in twenty years. Which was ridiculous, because Merlin was barely nineteen.  
That guy was three years younger than Arthur! Merlin was a CHILD compared to him.  
Because 21 and a half was much more mature. I assure you that. 

“I'm sorry, before we meet my father, I must ask you a question.”, Arthur finally interrupted their talk that had somehow changed from Dragon's to unicorns, to the strange texture of rat and spiraled from there to modern approaches on belletristic. However that had happened.  
“Ask away.”, Balinor nodded at him, as they reached the Castle walls. That were armed to the last stone, and yet no man was in sight. All hidden on the inside. 

“You didn't kill the dragon.” That was no actual question, but Balinor would get the hint. 

“That isn't a question.”, Or not. Arthur rolled his eyes.  
Balinor chuckled at his pained expression. “I told you why already. Kilgarrah and I are kin. I don't need to kill him to protect Camelot. And I prefer not to murder people.”, then the man sighed. So they just agreed on the name Kilgarrah? Just like that? Geez.  
“But truth be told. I have another reason.”, he smiled a little in Merlin's direction, and then proceeded to walk forward.  
,????'  
Finally, some men in chain mail let them in and went to announce their successful mission to Uther.  
Who was waiting where they had left him.  
In the throne room. 

Arthur wondered what ,the other reason' may be. And he deduced, that he probably wouldn't like it.  
Little did he know, he would figure out soon enough. 

“Balinor.”, the king was smiling weakly at the familiar face that was lead into the hall.  
“Uther Pendragon.”, Balinor bowed. There was a fire in his eyes. Low and deep and Arthur wondered, if maybe he had made a mistake by letting this man come into the Castle.  
The fact that Merlin was so attached to this man had irritated him a little. Maybe that had taken his mind of the important questions. 

“Thank you... truly. For saving Camelot. Your act of service shall not go unrewarded.”, Uther announced. To the commoner, these words may sound honorable and generous.  
To Arthur it was standard procedure. This man had just saved the entire kingdom of Camelot. And the king was acting like this was normal procedure.  
The sad thing was, it was in a way. Camelot was often in peril.

“Yes. About that. I did not kill the Dragon. I banished him.”, Balinor explained. Arthur gulped. He had to admit, this man had guts. Even though that was no reason for Merlin to stare at the man like he was some kind of glorious painting!  
Arthur growled. 

“What is that supposed to mean?!”, Uther rose from his throne, a threatening glare in his eyes. 

“I have told you twenty years ago and I will tell you now. I will not slaughter any of my kind ever again. You have betrayed me. In every way possible. I trusted you, and you kicked my trust with ignorance and blinded hate.  
I was your friend, Uther.”, Balinor began. And Arthur could see, there was more the man wanted to say. But the pain in his eyes was still under control. He was not lashing out. He was explaining himself.  
“Never the less. I have saved you, yet again, my lord.”, the last words were spoken almost ironically.  
On Uther's forehead popped a vein, but he let him speak. Strange. Since when did Uther let people speak?

“Camelot is save, because I ordered Kilgarrah to leave you in peace. You wanted to be saved. That is what I did. But know, that I could order him to attack and destroy your Castle any time I wanted. Only my life and my order keeps him away from your kingdom.  
Which is why I want to make a deal.”

Arthur looked up. Uther was biting his lip.  
No wonder there, the guy was threatening the kingdom!  
So.... would Arthur figure out now, what Balinor's other intentions were?  
Merlin next to him was fidgeting. 

“What is your demand?”, Uther asked. So he knew that he couldn't win against Balinor. Great. Just peachy. This one man was more powerful than Arthur had imagined!  
One single man, held the entirety of Camelot in his hands! One man could decide upon their fate. Just perfect!

“I want my title back.”

Arthur blinked. Then looked up at Balinor. Who was standing fierce in front of Uther, like a wolf against a grizzly. ,What title?'  
“Your title?”, Uther asked slowly. Eyebrow raised in confusion. 

Balinor nodded.  
“I want back my royal seal. The house of my ancestors. My home. I want to be a knight of Camelot again. As it was my right to be. As I was trained to be. My family has been loyal to the Pendragon's for more than four hundred years.  
I am a dragon lord. I want my birth right to attend the Court of Camelot.  
I don't want to be hunted anymore. I want to be free.”

Arthur stood there, staring. Between Balinor and his father. Between Merlin and Gaius, who were each giving each other the most complicated of looks. Ones that Arthur couldn't understand. That he couldn't read. They held too much meaning, too much context he wasn't privy to. 

“You expect me to welcome you back at Court, when you are a Dragon lord? When you are a sorcerer?”

Okay, now Arthur had to step in.  
“Father, please. Balinor has saved Camelot! When we found him, he even saved my life! With magic no less!”, To be honest, Arthur saw nothing wrong in Balinor's demands. They sounded a bit selfish, maybe. But Arthur understood completely. There was nothing wrong with wanting to go home.  
Imagine living alone in a cave for decades. After some time you realize what you really wanted. 

“Has he now.”, Uther frowned. “And what price did you pay for it?”, he asked.  
Now Arthur frowned himself. Paid? Paid anything? Paid what?  
“He asked me to be allowed to talk to you. That is all.”, he lied. Because in truth, there had been no price. But Uther was not the type of person who would believe that. 

“May I ask, why you suddenly want to return?”, Uther asked, a little displeased by the answer.  
Balinor's eyes softened. “That reason is personal.”, he said. Uther scowled at that.  
“But if you need to know. I promised someone something. I think you would understand, if I told you it is about love and family.”

The throne room was quiet after that. Uther sighed. “You are still as sickly emotional as a pettish little girl, I see. Well then. Your wish shall be granted.”, he said.  
He didn't look happy about this. But what could be done? Deny him his wishes? Then what? Let the dragon attack Camelot again? Kill Balinor and let the dragon attack Camelot again?  
Kill his loved once and – yeah. The result would remain the same.

“But I cannot allow you to fight alongside the knights. If you die on any of these missions, the Dragon will attack. And I cannot let that happen. Your title will be restored. But only as a title, you understand?!”  
Arthur almost laughed. This guy was a sorcerer. He could surely handle himself.  
What did Uther expect? That a bunch of Bandits could kill him? (*cough*)

Balinor smiled at that. “That, I can live with.”

Uther sighed once more. “Will that be all?”  
“For now.”, Balinor bowed.  
“Good. A servant will prepare a spare chamber for you. Merlin – do your thing.”, Uther waved at Merlin, who – surprisingly eager – left to – for once – do his job. 

“Gaius, call for Geoffrey. He should be in the library. Tell him he needs to restore an old seal.”, with that, the court physician left the room, to follow his orders.  
“Balinor, I hope I mustn't remind you, that magic is illegal in Camelot. I know, I cannot order you, since you have that bloody Dragon under your command.  
But I am asking you to keep it down. You must swear to me, to never use magic.”, Uther pointed at Balinor, as soon as they were alone. 

Balinor thought about that for a second. “I swear, on my family name, that I will never use magic to harm you or Camelot or any of it's citizens.”  
Uther sighed. Arthur realized that was not at all the kind of swear Uther had been asking for. But it was all he was gonna get. And it was a lot better than what Uther could have hoped for.

“Good. Now leave. I expect you have some important things to take care of.”

\----------------------

Arthur didn't hear much about Balinor the next couple of days. In fact, his only reliable source of information (Merlin) had started disappearing again.  
Not that Arthur was surprised, really. In fact, he had the vague feeling that Merlin was not even in the tavern right now. But hanging out with Balinor. 

What were they doing anyway? Balinor was old enough to be Merlin's father! For the love of Camelot, Arthur could only hope they weren't up to utter nonsense.  
Arthur had his fair share of pranks by magical people, thank you very much.  
He really wasn't too eager to wake up with a pair of donkey ears again. 

Arthur laughed at this. What an odd situation he was in. There was a dragon lord, a sorcerer in this Castle. Who was basically holding the entire kingdom hostage to live here, and Arthur was afraid of donkey ears. 

“Hi Hunith.”, Arthur said, as he walked passed her.  
Wait a second.....

“Hunith?!”, Arthur turned around to the woman who had been trying to approach him. But had been ignored by his constant worries. 

“Prince Arthur, my lord.”, she bowed. Then beamed at him.  
Holy crow. Now was not the time to play host to Merlin's mom!  
“I believe, Merlin is with a guest right now.”, Arthur said. “But you are welcome of course.  
Do you want anything, while you wait?”  
Ahh, old habits die hard. Arthur had always had the weird desire to be liked by Hunith. She may just be the mother of a servant, a lousy one at that, but her son was the bravest man Arthur knew. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. 

“Oh, that is very kind of you. Can you call him then? I can just wait here, if you don't mind.”, she was carrying luggage. That was …  
And awful lot of luggage. How long did she intend to stay this time?

“Ah yes, of course. GEORGE!”, Arthur yelled, and a second later, an odd shaped potato of a servant arrived behind a curtain. This servant was even stranger than Merlin, in a way. George was oddly efficient and – always there. It was creepy.  
“This er, this is George. My father's personal manservant. George, can you please fetch Merlin for me?”

George bowed lightly. Arthur knew the man was wondering, why Arthur would send him for another servant. Especially someone so useless.  
Then again, Arthur did call for Merlin often, just to have someone to bicker with.  
Jokes about brass were … well... not a thing Arthur enjoyed.  
“Tell him his mother is here. We'll be waiting in the court yard.  
I hope that is alright with you. The weather outside is nice and all -”, Arthur was stalling, as he directed his last question at Hunith. 

The truth was, Arthur really didn't want Hunith to see Balinor. Imagine your son was hanging out with the most dangerous man in the entire kingdom. Arthur didn't want to freak her out.  
And Merlin was seen with Balinor all the time lately. It already worried Arthur. He didn't want to deal with Hunith, when she was worried. 

Hunith chuckled at his awkwardness, before she agreed. 

They sat down on a small stone wall. The light hitting the place just right that it neither blinded them nor that it was too cold to sit here. 

“It is very kind of you to accompany me, Arthur. I know the past few weeks weren't easy on you.”, she said. How could someone so kind look like she could kick Arthur's ass, WHILE being sincere.

Hmmm.... word about Camelot being under attack traveled fast. Hopefully that didn't mean king Lot was going to attack soon...

“It's nothing. We fought together. You let me stay at your house. One could almost say, we are something like old friends.”, Arthur smiled at her. She smiled back.  
God, Arthur wished he had known his own mother. Was she like Hunith? Caring, kind, gentle Hunith who cared for her son enough to send him to Camelot, to get the highest rank a commoner could effort? (Court physician.)  
To trust her son enough to go and fight alongside the fearless knights of Camelot?

Arthur hoped she was at least a little like that. 

“MOM!”, he heard someone shout. His mouth twitched at the sound. He could practically hear how Merlin was beaming with happiness to be able to see his mother.  
“Merlin!”, Hunith jumped up, and let her luggage fall to the side. 

That was, when she froze. Arthur turned around. Oh wow. Great. Balinor was here. He paled.  
As did Hunith. Wait.... did she know him?  
However, it took her only a few seconds, to find herself moving again. 

She walked over slowly and put her luggage down, so she could hug her son.  
Then, she turned to Balinor. 

He looked at her with his eyes. I mean like, yes that is what you do with your eyes, but Balinor looked like he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.  
He was gaping like a fish, but in a fond way. A little awkward maybe. 

And Hunith, she looked up at him, almost equally mesmerized. 

Arthur watched them. And blinked. And ….  
,Oh please god, no!”, he thought. 

Helplessly, he send Merlin a look. But Merlin looked between the two of them like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
,Oh god, hell no!”, Arthur went pale.  
He would be an idiot, if he didn't see it. Anyone would see it. Heck, a couple of the guards were stopping in the middle of their lunch break to point at the two of them. 

“Hi.”, Balinor breathed like the lovesick fool he was.  
“Hi.”, Hunith smiled shyly. 

It was sweet and romantic and Arthur felt utterly disgusted by it. 

Arthur stormed forward, to pull Merlin away by the shoulders.  
Just to hiss into his ears. 

“Merlin, you need to keep them apart.”

“What, why?”, Merlin looked startled at him. A little shocked maybe. 

“Because they are doing the eye thing! The er... god damn it Merlin. Balinor is going to court your mom.”

“And?”

“He is a fucking Dragon lord, Merlin!”

“I know that.”

Arthur threw up his hands in defeat. “AAND, a sorcerer!”, Arthur whispered.  
Merlin smiled painfully. “Is that a problem?”  
Arthur blinked. Since when had he gotten so close to Merlin's face?  
“Merlin! This guy is dangerous! You should be scared.”

Merlin sighed, and finally pushed Arthur away. “My lord. I am touched that you care so much about me. But my mother can make her own decision.”

“But she doesn't know that he's-”, Merlin stopped him in the middle of his rant. 

“Mom.”, he yelled over to the love sick pair of adults who couldn't stop staring like some kind of frozen statues of themselves.  
Hunith turned around in surprise. “Yes, Merlin?”  
“Prince Arthur would like me to inform you that Balinor is a dangerous sorcerer and Dragon lord who currently hold the entire kingdom of Camelot hostage to be a knight again.”  
Arthur facepalmed. But maybe this was a good thing. Hunith deserved to have all the facts. Just to save herself she -

“You are a knight?”, Hunith asked amazed.  
,God fucking damnit.' Arthur didn't deserve this.

\-----------------------------------------

The following weeks, Arthur took part in what he thought was the weirdest game he had ever played.  
While he tried to get Hunith away from Balinor (Hunith was staying at Gwen's because they were close friends now), Merlin did everything in his power to get them together. 

Arthur couldn't exactly order Merlin to stop this, because he knew Merlin wouldn't listen either way.  
And Balinor was a dead end anyway.  
At the same time, Arthur had to make sure, that as little people as possible threatened Balinor.  
There were a few firm believers of Uther's that wanted Balinor gone.  
However, it were a lot less than what Arthur had initially expected. Which made his job a lot easier.

In fact, most people welcomed Balinor back. The rising sun – the pub in the lower town – had offered him a few free drinks for saving them all.  
And so far, Balinor hadn't attacked anyone. 

So it was Arthur who had to calm the king and assure him, that Balinor was watched at all times.  
(He was. Arthur really didn't have a choice, with Hunith around.)  
Because the king was the most paranoid person in the entire world.  
Not that Arthur was surprised by that. With how often Camelot was attacked, it was hard to trust anyone.  
The burden of being king was a heavy one. Arthur had always known that. 

Anyway.  
Arthur's attempts to keep Hunith and Balinor off each other's mouths – because that was a thing that had happened and disturbed Arthur more than he can describe -  
was in vain in the end. 

As the two announced their upcoming marriage. 

And when you are squealing at this, imagine Merlin's reaction. How he's jumping around and happily screaming at everyone who doesn't want to hear it.  
It was cute and absolutely terrifying. 

Arthur had only heard it from Merlin personally, when he was in his own bed chambers, getting ready for bed.  
So that's why Merlin was in such a good mood. No wait, let me rephrase that.  
Why on earth was Merlin in such a good mood ?!  
“You do realize, that means Balinor will be your father, right?”, Arthur asked, completely pale, how he lay in his bed, while Merlin was jumping around the room. Cleaning up here and there. 

Merlin paused to beam at him. “Yes.”, he managed to say. Eyes wide.  
It was such a nice sight seeing Merlin so happy. If it wasn't for the reason that put the smile there. 

“Merlin. That means you will be a noble.”  
Now that had the desired effect. Merlin froze, staring at Arthur with wide eyes.  
“I will be a what now?”

“Balinor has regained his royal seal from the Ambrosius family. He has gotten back the Dragon lord tower, as my father had promised him. If you become his son, that means you will be nobility.”  
Arthur knew how much Merlin despised nobility.  
No offense to the nobles themselves. Merlin just didn't like the titles. 

“That doesn't matter. As long as they are happy together.”, Merlin said. Sighing a little. 

,Ouch. Okay, that hurt a little. Merlin would be okay with becoming a noble for Hunith's sake. He must really love his mother.'  
But then Merlin laughed again. “So you're saying, I could become a knight now.”, he was grinning. 

Arthur rolled his eyes.  
“Sadly, yes. That is, if you managed to hold a sword for longer than thirty seconds without stabbing yourself.”

“That was one time!”, Merlin laughed. “And besides. I don't want to be a knight. I am very happy where I am right now.”

Arthur's own smile fell at that. “It's a shame I will have to fire you.”  
,Shit, did I say that out loud?'

For the first time in weeks, Merlin's smile was completely gone now.  
“You have to what?”, he asked. Absolutely incredulous. Pained, stunned, almost angry. 

Arthur contemplated that look. Merlin's eyes were widened in fear. So now he was afraid?  
How come this guy was concerned only now?  
“You can't expect me to have a noble as a servant. My father would never allow that. Even if you're just adopted then, you can't be my servant anymore.  
You can stay as Gaius' apprentice though. You would get a room in Balinor's tower though. Since you are part of his family now.”

“But -”, Merlin weakly argued.  
“I don't want to leave your side.”, he said. Arthur felt a pang in his heart at that. God, no, he didn't want Merlin to leave either.  
“If you still want to come on hunts with us, you will have to -”  
“Become a knight.”, Merlin ended his sentence. 

Arthur nodded.  
Merlin still looked pained. Then he looked around. As though he was taking in the sight of the room one last time. (Which was stupid, they still had a couple of month's left.)  
“Can I start tomorrow?”, he asked.  
Arthur stared. And kept staring, because this couldn't be happening. Merlin just said he didn't want to be a knight - 

“I don't know. You are still my servant. You won't be nobility until their marriage. But I could train you, before you become a squire?  
You would have three jobs then. So no more drinking at the tavern.”  
Merlin nodded at that.  
“Okay.”, he said and walked towards the door. 

“Merlin.”, Arthur stopped him. Merlin was serious? He couldn't be, right?  
“You don't have to become a knight, if you don't want to.”

Merlin paused. “What else can I do?”  
And as Arthur found no answer to that, Merlin left the room. The door closing shut behind him. Leaving the prince astonished by the display of loyalty that Merlin had just portrayed. 

\--------------------------

Arthur needed to do a double take at what he saw.  
Merlin and Balinor were sitting outside. In the small courtyard of the Dragon lord tower.  
Honestly, Arthur had always wondered what that abandoned tower was all about. His father had only told him not to enter there.  
Not that Arthur ever could, because the tower had been sealed with a magical chain. That apparently only Dragon lords could open. 

It had always been a completely empty place. Until now that Balinor was living there again.  
Servants, only those brave enough to talk to Balinor, were send in there to clean it up.  
(And bring any strange findings to Uther. Like magical items and such. Non of the sort had been found.)  
And Merlin walked in and out, like he owned the place. Hunith was living there too now.  
So, yeah. They kind of did all lived there now. 

But Arthur could see them from his room. Sitting there and talking and -  
Balinor was using magic. In front of Merlin.  
Of all people....

YES, Merlin had shown himself to be very respectful and accepting and kind about Balinor's entire personality.  
But this was also Merlin. The man who was afraid when Arthur just mentioned the word sorcerer.  
Who flinched at every tree branch, when they went out to fight a magical creature.  
Merlin was already afraid of bandits. 

Arthur grabbed for his coat. He had to intervene. NOW!  
Arthur didn't know what Balinor was doing. Maybe he was magically manipulating Merlin?  
Maybe he was trying to brainwash him to attack the king?  
,Okay, wherever that paranoia just came from, back down, please. '

Arthur ran through the Castle, his sword ready at his side.  
He ran passed a few knights, and a few dozen servants. By the time he finally reached the right tower, he was exhausted, breathing heavily and his side was aching like he just spontaneously ran a marathon. 

Arthur opened the door, that was now open to everyone and towards the hidden door that lead to the small wild flower garden that Hunith had began to plant.  
(That woman gave a fuck about sorcery. Holy crow.)

Balinor had already stopped using magic, when Arthur started watching them.  
But they were talking. They sat at a small table in the middle of the garden, where a book lay between them and Balinor was explaining stuff to Merlin. 

“Dragon's are creatured of the sky. They can use fire, but also wind. Wyverns are too, but they lack the ability to breathe fire.  
Sorcerer's too, can use wind and fire for their own benefits.  
While making fire and creating storms isn't too difficult. They are hard to control. Making them is wild magic. It is chaos, because pure elements are chaos.  
You can also use the elements for more calmer and peaceful purposes. 

With magic, you can listen to the wind. How it whispers in the trees and brings news to you.  
You can use fire to heat, rather than burn things.  
When you learn these things, you could hear your enemies from miles ahead. You could pinpoint where a fly sits on your friends shoulder, just by the sound it makes.”

“What about water?”, Merlin asked. 

Arthur watched them cautiously. Was Balinor teaching Merlin about magic? Why?  
At least no brainwashing, thank god. 

“Water can be used for healing powers. Usually, when we do magic to heal, we call on the healing abilities of the person who was hurt. So their wound heals faster.  
With water you can wash away poisoning. With water, you can help build new cells for the body.”

Merlin nodded. “That does make sense.... I suppose.  
But can I – like – actually make water. Or do I have to change the weather to get rain and stuff?”

Arthur strained his ears to listen. This sounded like Balinor wasn't just teaching Merlin about magic.  
This sounded like Merlin was actively learning magic! Oh god. Balinor had corrupted Merlin. 

“Well. Merlin is a form of energy. It doesn't create anything. It just lets you manipulate things. So while you cannot create water, you could call it from withing the air.”

“Equal exchange. Yes. Gaius keeps telling me this. But there was a sorcerer in Camelot once who used the sorcerer's stone to create gold from iron. There is no equal exchange in that.”

“Yes and no. The sorcerer's stone is a whole different kind of stone than what you would think. The stone holds power of the deepest point of the earth. How exactly that thing works, I have no idea. That is not a thing I was taught when I grew up.  
But equal exchange is one of the basics of magic. Now. Speaking of which. Show me.”

Arthur held his breath, as Merlin was closing his eyes.  
When he opened them, they were bright gold. And the the wind began to change. It closed in on Merlin and created a small tornado around him.  
It wasn't as big and destructive as the one Arthur had witnessed in Ealdor. But it was near damn frightening.  
Arthur had to stop himself from shouting at Merlin. He could only pull his own hair at the sight or Merlin selling himself away to such treasonous behavior.  
Arthur had lost Merlin.

“That is good. Very impressive. You are getting better. But to protect Arthur, I doubt you can control it enough yet.”

Arthur stopped breathing. ,To protect Arthur? Protect? Protect!' Arthur was wrong. He wasn't loosing Merlin. Merlin was trying to help him. 

“Well. Things would be a lot easier, if I was actually allowed to use spells. Controlling magic is so hard without the right wording to guide it. I mean -  
If I could just use magic around Arthur freely, do you know how many people I could safe?”

Balinor sadly smiled at him, as the wind finally returned to it's former self.  
“He must never find out, Merlin.”  
“I know. For how lucky I am, he'll just end up dying, after he finds out. Probably while hating me and loosing his trust in me and never wanting to talk to me again and -”, Merlin sighed. He closed his eyes. He looked so tired.  
“I know you care about him. And you want to protect him and that would be a lot easier, when he would know, but right now is not the time.  
Uther wants your head. You cannot expect the crown prince to harbor a sorcerer.”

Arthur had heard enough. He stepped onto the field. Unsure, wary. Afraid a little. But more for Merlin's sanity than his own safety. 

“Then maybe you two should practice magic somewhere, I don't know. Not in front of my window.”  
Wow, he sounded a lot braver than he felt. 

Merlin's head snapped up, as he turned to Arthur, he actually fell to the ground.  
Arthur frowned, he knew Merlin was clumsy, but this was a bit much. Even for him. 

“Arthur.”, Balinor looked startled, as he jumped to his feet himself. A lot more graceful than Merlin, at least.

Merlin's eyes were wide with desperation, with helplessness. He looked absolutely crushed as he saw Arthur. The man was afraid... how dare he?  
Arthur held out his hand. Merlin just stared at it, confusion in his eyes.  
“Take it already, Merlin. I am not mad at you.”  
Okay, maybe he was. But not as much as Arthur had expected of himself.  
With that, Merlin grabbed his hand and let himself be pulled up.

“You're not?”

“No. I know you want to protect me and all, Merlin. But magic? Seriously? You just go and learn magic? To protect me? ME? Merlin, I know you have good intentions. But I cannot let magic corrupt you like it did all those sorcerer's we've encountered.  
What you are doing is dangerous.”

Balinor seemed conflicted by the exchange. But also a little relieved by Arthur's pretentious calmness.  
Arthur was actually freaking out on the inside. But he was a prince and he had long learned to swallow down his fears in favor of looking cool. 

“Arthur, it's not what you think -”

“You!”, Arthur stopped him. “You will stop corrupting Merlin right now! I know you are going to be his dad and all. But you will not corrupt him with your magical nonsense, did you hear me!

“I really think there is a misunderstanding.”, Balinor argued.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Merlin was using magic just now. I could see it! With my own eyes. Don't lie to me. You may be a dragon lord and I am a little bit afraid of you. But if you think you can just take Merlin away from me, like you have been doing since you fucking got here, you are wrong!  
Magic is where I draw the line! I don't care if that bloody Dragon attacks again! I will hunt you and I will kill you!”

Arthur was still breathing pretty hard from running here. But his challenge just now made it even worse.  
,I causing a war, over Merlin, holy fuck.'

“I'm not stealing him from you!”, Balinor exclaimed exasperated. 

“Yes you are! He's been spending more and more time with you, since you got here. And now you are going to be his dad and he doesn't even live with Gaius anymore and now he has to become a knight because he can't be a servant anymore, because you're making him a fucking noble!”

Merlin blinked. Wait, was Arthur still holding onto his hand to a friggin handshake?  
Like he burned himself, he let go. 

“Arthur – are you jealous?”  
Arthur flushed. Which you couldn't see, because he did run here after all. “NO!”, he shot back at Merlin who looked a little taken aback by his outburst. 

Balinor gave his son a confused look. Then he glanced back at Arthur, who had placed himself protectively between them and then he frigging laughed.  
Like he just understood a joke that Arthur didn't even know was there. #

Where was his ,Arthur should never find out' -mentality from before?

“No no. It's fine. What I meant with misunderstandings, you majesty. Is that magic doesn't corrupt. There are lots of things about magic that Uther never understood. And I believe he never taught you any of the real things.  
There is a reason why he burned all magic books. More than just keeping people from learning magic.  
If you want to fight magic – don't you think you should understand what it is about, first?”  
Arthur froze at that.  
That …. did make sense. Knowing about magic would help to fight it.  
With all the knowledge burned, how were they supposed to? He frowned. 

“How about we make a deal. I won't teach Merlin magic anymore. In exchange, I will teach you about magic.”

“Father!”, Merlin exlaimed. Arthur flinched. Merlin was already calling him father? Just how close had they gotten already?

“You heard him. He doesn't want you to learn magic. We've been caught. No magic lessons for you anymore, son. Unless he says you can.”

Arthur felt weird about that. 

“You want to teach me about magic? Me?”, Arthur asked, a little confused.  
“One day you will be king, Arthur. How can you expect to fight the world your father despises so much, without knowing the basics about it, first?  
Do we have a deal?”

Arthur glanced towards Merlin, who was still amazed at their exchange.  
“Only if Merlin doesn't learn magic from you anymore.”, he nodded. 

Merlin looked disappointed and defeated, but he wasn't as tense anymore as he had been mere minutes ago. “I promise.”, Merlin said and Arthur nodded. 

Balinor smiled. “Then it's a deal.” He held out his hand.  
For a brief second, Arthur wondered, if maybe he had just signed his own doom. But he shook it anyway. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a lot shorter than planned....  
> But I didn't have much time and I can just write more, right? RIGHT???? *sweats*

During the following few days, Arthur wasn't sure, if he made a huge mistake.  
Then again. Balinor HAD saved his life. Benefit of the doubt, am I right?  
However, it did distract him a little.  
Not enough to forget about Merlin's upcoming sword training. But enough to pay less attention to it than necessary.

Merlin and him met up at the training field early in the morning. Since Merlin was still his servant, obviously Merlin had to get up even earlier than Arthur. Not that Arthur thought about that much.  
Because of this, Merlin looked half asleep.  
They had about two hours, before he would have to start his duties for Gaius. And then his other duties. Such as helping Balinor and Hunith to prepare for their wedding.  
And then helping Arthur again, with cleaning armor and all that sort of stuff that he hated to do so much.

But Merlin was here. And he was ready. And he was paying attention to every word Arthur was saying. Which was a lot different from the last time Arthur had tried to teach him basic self defense. When Merlin had just begun his job as manservant, Arthur had tested his sword skills. And was bitterly disappointed.  
Though at the time, Arthur had been quite amused, he wasn't now.  
Because Merlin's attacking method's were lacking immensely.  
And yet, they were better than what Arthur had expected. But maybe he could explain that with all the experience Merlin had gathered in the last couple of years. Fighting bandits on literally every hunting trip they ever went on, was bound to teach him some things.

Come to think of it – Merlin had never been hurt on those missions so far. Lucky bastard.

“Merlin, it can't be that hard! You need to use both you wrists! Your stance is off. And -”, Arthur sighed. Alright, okay. This was frustrating. Merlin would never get knight level by the time his mom got married to a noble.  
“Come over here. I think I need to show you a differently.”

Merlin was huffing heavily, from all the hits he had gotten. Those were going to leave a bruise. But if he wanted to be a knight, he would have to get used to that.  
Merlin complied without complaint. Which was a rare thing in and on itself.

“What's wrong, Merlin? You're awfully quiet today.”

Merlin avoided his eyes. He had all morning. He had since Arthur made that deal with Balinor.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “Don't be such a girl, Merlin. Just come over here. I'm not going to bite your head off.”  
Merlin came forward, still a little groggy on his legs. Well, maybe it was a mistake to let him wear armor so early on in his training. It looked awfully ridiculous on him anyway.

Merlin bit his lip. He was thinking. Which was always a sign for trouble. Not that Merlin was causing trouble. But something else was causing trouble. Merlin had some kind of sixth sense for such things and Arthur could read on his face just how dangerous Merlin would think a certain situation was going to be.

“Are you still mad that I won't let you learn magic? I've told you already, magic is dangerous. I will not risk you to -”

Merlin smiled a little, and that stopped Arthur.  
“I'm just worried about you. Because you are going to have your first lesson today.”, Merlin said quietly.

There was much in those eyes. But Arthur kind of doubted that Merlin was worried about Arthur in a safety kind of sense.  
“I'm just learning about magic, Merlin. I'm not letting him bewitch me. Or corrupt me. But you can come with, if that'll calm you down.”  
,Not that you have the time -', Arthur didn't say.  
,Or that I have a chance against Balinor.', he didn't think.

“Don't worry, I will be there. Even though I doubt you could be corrupted. But what if Uther finds out? We have to keep this secret.  
My father may be safe for now. But if the king finds out you are learning from him, -”

Wait a second. Merlin wasn't even worried about the magic?! Or that he was treasoning? (I don't think that is a word, yolo)  
God, just how long had Balinor taught him already? And could he please stop calling Balinor his father? That felt so weird.  
“I'm glad you trust me so much.”, Arthur said. Part of it was ironic. Except not really. They were discussing treason after all.  
They were lucky it was still too early for the other knights to come out here.

“I do. But Uther could find out anyway. I mean, YOU saw us through your window. We will have to do this indoors....”

“Merlin, I will be fine.” Arthur said. Even though he wasn't so sure about this.  
“Yes, yes. I'll make sure of it.”  
“Good. Just – don't try using magic anymore, okay?! I know, now that you have some basics, you want to explore that and all. But really Merlin -”

“Yes, I know. It's illegal. I won't. I promise.”

\-------------------------------------

“As you have overheard last time you were here, magic isn't as simple as you initially thought.”, Balinor began his lesson in the depths of a dungeon within the Dragon lord tower.  
The room was cold and dark and had no windows.  
It looked a little like a chapel on the inside. But the banners were golden and red and bore the Pendragon crest.  
Others wore the Ambrosius one.  
The Ambrosius crest was quite similar to the Pendragon one. There were two Dragon's on it, chasing each other's tail.  
The dragon's were smaller and surrounded the letter A. Well... it was an old family. Consistent of Dragon lord's only.

Merlin sat next to Arthur, polishing some of Arthur's armor. Well, at least he wasn't completely ignoring his duties.

“Magic has fundamental rules. Not everyone can learn magic, and even less people can master it -”

Arthur frowned. That sounded wrong already. But he kept listening.

“Magic is a form of energy that comes directly from life itself. Life itself is one form of magic. It is the one magic that exists within every living person. For that reason alone, Uther's attempts to erase all magic will never succeed. To do that, he would have to kill every living person. Regardless if they practiced magic or not.”

Arthur stared at him. “You made that up!”, he said decidedly. Because this was ridiculous. That was wild. His father would never make such a blatant mistake. Right?  
“Then, how else do you explain life?”, Balinor asked and smiled painfully.  
For that, Arthur had no answer, so he shut up again.

Balinor took that as a sign to continue his lesson.  
“Up to this day, it is not yet certain what qualifies a person to be able to use magic. All we know is, that there are two types of magic users.  
Those who choose to use magic. And those who are born with it.”

Okay, hold on. Arthur had to intervene.  
“Two things! First of all, people can't be born with magic! Except if you count the whole life is magic thing.” , Honestly that is so confusing.'  
“Secondly, didn't you just tell me, not everyone can use magic?”  
,Check mate. Wait those questions are just as contradicting.'

Balinor nodded.  
“Yes and no.” ,There was no yes or no question, you dingus.', Arthur growled inwardly.  
“Well, I admit, to say people can choose to use magic isn't quite true.  
Sorcerer's learn to use magic through spells. Spells harness the life energy of the sorcerer, so that they are able to use it.  
The more they use magic, the stronger their connection to it becomes.  
But to be able to use it in the first place, they have to have the gift. That means they have to have a certain connection to life and their very own soul. That connection cannot be explained. It is a talent they are born with.”, Balinor explained. “Just like you were born with the talent to be a great swordsman, while Merlin was – not.”

“Hey!”, Merlin pouted.

Arthur nodded slowly. Balinor took a deep breath after that.

“The difference between sorcerer's and warlocks, between sorceresses and witches is quite simple.”

Arthur nodded. “Warlocks and witches are born with it.” , Easy enough. You just said that. Even though I would like to know what the fuck that means.'  
Balinor nodded back with a small smile.

“Yes. Warlocks are born with and off magic. Magic runs in their veins. They are magical creatures. Much like Griffin's or the questing beast or unicorn's. Merlin informed me that you have encountered some of them.”  
Arthur blinked. There were humans who were actually magical creatures? No wonder they were so vile.

“Magic comes to them early in life. They have no choice but to wield it. They don't need spells to harness their power, like sorcerer's do. They need them to channel the power correctly. “  
,Okay, so much to the vile creature theory.'

“When you say, they have no choice but to wield it – “

Balinor sighed.  
“Imagine someone was trying to tell you the air around you was toxic and you shouldn't breathe it in. How do you react to that?”

Arthur thought about that. “I would – wear some kind of mask? To protect myself?”

Balinor nodded. “What do you do, if that person tells you that's not enough?”

Arthur frowned, irritated. “I don't know?”, he exclaimed, throwing up his arms. “I can't just stop breathing, can I? I would-”  
And that's when it hit him.

“Warlock's die, when they stop using magic?” His eyes were wide. That – I mean, when you think about it, that is exactly what Uther wanted. Magic users to die that is.  
But this was simply unfair. If warlock's really couldn't stop using magic – If they needed it to survive...

“Precisely. Magic is part of them as much as your lungs are. As much as blood is. Warlocks live exceedingly long life's, because life is what they are made of.  
Sorcerer's can learn to harness the power of life around them to live longer as well, but that is a dangerous practice. Only the priestesses of the old religion know the secret to that.”

Arthur nodded. That … did make sense somehow.  
“How do I know who is a sorcerer and who is a warlock? How do I know who can use magic and who cannot? Apart from the actual using magic bit, I mean.”

Balinor pointed at him and then at his nose. “You can't. At least not without the right potion.”  
And then he went around to open one of the cupboards behind him. Arthur could see, the entire thing was filled with these potions.  
All different kinds of bottles with different descriptions waited for him to be used.  
And ingredients too. (It was a very large cupboard. It reached from one side of the wall to the other. The opposite wall was covered in shelves with large dusty books.  
Whatever this room was, it had practically everything they needed for their lessons.

(It was an old classroom. From the time before the purge, were the dragon lords taught the people magic.)

Balinor fiddled with a few potions, before he set a couple of them on the table.  
Then he reached up for his head and pulled out a long gray hair.

He opened the bottle and put it inside. Then he closed the bottle and shook it vehemently.  
“This potion, is a so called scaling potion. It is made from the scales of a dragon, and Merlin feathers, well water and unicorn tears.”

“Merlin feathers?”, Arthur asked, slightly amused with a side glance at Merlin. Who looked startled at the mention of his name.  
“I know I look like an angel, my lord. But I don't have wings.”, Merlin retorted. Which made Arthur laugh.

Balinor smiled at the exchange, before he turned back to the scaling potion.  
“What this does is, it shows you the very essence of your soul. It takes a couple of minutes to work. But look.”

Balinor walked over to him and put the potion on Arthur's desk.  
The potion was changing color. The hair inside was beginning to flicker golden, while the potion itself turned from milky white to translucent blue with small flickers of gold inside.

“The color of the potion indicates the circumstances of my birth. My potential. I was born a dragon lord. Dragon lord's are blue. If you look closely, part of the hair is blue as well. The gold means, I was born a warlock as well.  
The hair shows you what you are.

“It's not completely golden, though.”  
“I have never seen anyone's hair be completely golden. The brighter the gold, the more powerful the warlock is.  
A sorcerer would never have golden hair. But the potion around it may be golden. Because they have the potential to use magic. That doesn't make them magical beings though.  
The hair would stay their natural color.”

“Are there other colors?”

“Oh yes. Of course. A Sidh for example would have green hair. A troll would have a greyish brown.”

“What about red?”  
Balinor smiled. “Look closer.”  
Arthur complied, a little confused as he eyed the bottle more closely. Small, barely visible, was a red string that twirled around the hair.

“There is a lot this potion can show you. Some people are born with sicknesses. Other's are destined to meet someone special in their life's.  
The second string is called the string of fate. It tells you a little about your soulmate. That is, if you have one.  
Mine is red. Because my soulmate is the love of my life.  
There are other colors though. What each color means, was not yet discovered. Because relationships tend to change a lot. And Uther burned all the records. But just because you have a soulmate doesn't mean the relationship will be perfect ...”

Balinor was trailing off a little.  
Arthur found they had changed the topic quite drastically, really.  
They were talking about magic before. Now love? This was not how Arthur had expected his lesson to go.

“What would my hair say about me?”, Arthur finally asked, because he was a little curious. (And he really didn't want to ask Balinor if Hunith was his soulmate. He didn't want to be disrespectful to Merlin's real father.) He didn't really want to take potions from Balinor. But the man had demonstrated the whole thing with his own hair. So maybe ….  
“You can try it.”

Balinor held out another of those bottles. It was full of the same white liquid. Arthur hesitated, but then he grabbed his own hair and pulled one out. Just to capture it within the potion.  
His curiosity truly was a curse sometimes.

He shook it, like Balinor had done before. And then, slowly, it changed color.  
Arthur's eyes widened, as it turned black. A dark, bloody red that reminded you more of blood than anything else. Arthur began breathing heavily. This could not be a good sign.  
His own hair didn't change color and there were no gold specks within the surrounding liquid. But these was a single threat twirled around the blond. And that hair was glowing bright gold. Brighter than Balinor'r hair did. It was so bright, it illuminated a protective shield around Arthur.

Arthur had many questions. But – he didn't know where to start.

Balinor nodded. As though he had expected nothing less.

“Can – Can you explain this to me, please?”, Arthur asked weakly.

Balinor sighed. “Yes. I can. Your potion is easy to read, actually. I expected nothing less. Though that soulmate string is a surprise.”

Arthur looked up, wide eyes. And then back to the potion. Unable to keep his eyes away for too long.  
“The blood red in your potion stands for the nature of your birth and what your birth would bring to the world. Blood red stands for -”, Balinor exhaled a deep breath.  
“It means your birth caused a death. The fact that the only other color within is black means either, that dark magic was used to create your life, or the older you got the more people died for you. Or because of you. Either way, your birth is connected to death.”

Arthur swallowed. “Dark magic?”  
Balinor nodded sadly. “Every magic that costs a life is considered dark magic.”  
Arthur felt a heaviness within him. “This potion is the reason why it's called dark magic, actually.”

It's not your fault, Arthur. I can assure you that.You hair color remains the same it always was. If it was your fault, then the hair would be just as black. Like it was burned.  
I've met a high priestess once, whose hair was dark black, because she kept killing people for no reason than harnessing power. She took the whole magic is life too seriously and killed for it.  
That is the corruption your father is afraid of. Dark magic. But it is one small aspect of magic.

Just like when you kill someone, you aren't automatically a bad person,. You are the prince and the first knight of Camelot. You have killed in self defense.  
Or to protect your citizens. The principle is the same.  
There are people out there, who have saved life's simply because of love and loyalty. Their hair wouldn't change color because of it.  
As I said, it is very difficult to explain all the colors and what they mean.

Just know that you are not to blame for the consequences of your birth. That was a decision beyond your influence. Just like your soulmate wasn't your choice either.”

Arthur frowned. “My soulmate is a sorcerer, isn't it?”  
Balinor laughed. “A warlock. And a damn powerful one, if you ask me.”

Arthur shook his head to look at Merlin, whose eyes were wide in surprise and wonder and somehow, his cheeks were flushed bright red as he seemed to understand something.

“Okay.”, Arthur turned back to Balinor. He wasn't too worried about the nature of his relationship with his supposed Soulmate. He knew the stories. This person was probably bound to be a very good ally to Arthur as soon as he became king. Why else would Balinor be so sure it was a warlock and not a witch? “So my soulmate is a warlock... Can I use magic?”  
“No.”

Arthur blinked. Okay, that answer had been very fast.  
“But Merlin can?”, he asked, a little irritated. After all, he had seen Merlin use magic before. Which in itself, is a very conflicting knowledge.

Balinor smiled. “He can. Yes.”

“Merlin, can you give me a hair of yours?”, Arthur finally demanded. He didn't care, he wanted to know.  
Merlin however, ashened almost immediately. “I, er – I'd rather not...”, he muttered.

“Why, have you already done it and your potion turned brown?”, Arthur laughed. Just imagine Merlin had troll genes. How funny would that be.  
Merlin laughed. “No, I haven't. But er … I really don't want to -”

“It's fine, son. You don't have to.”

“Hey, I'm the prince. I give the orders!”, Arthur crossed his arms at Balinor's interference.

“Yes, and I am the last dragon lord who is currently protecting the kingdom from the last Dragon. You are being educated in magic by me in secret, which is a treasonous act and you're harassing my son.  
So..... would please repeat that once again, prince Arthur?”  
The way he said prince didn't sound at all like he was addressing a prince.  
Arthur gulped.

“He's not really your son.” ,Did you have to say that?'  
Arthur had these random moments, when he thought he deserved Merlin's insults. Right now was such a moment.

“He is as much my son, as you are Ygrain's son. Believe me.”

Arthur frowned.

“I think this is enough lesson for today. Wouldn't want your head to explode, would we?”

“Can that actually happen?” Because: magic = dangerous. Magical knowledge = dangerous magic? Could be. How would Arthur know? Through Balinor's laugh he learned that it wasn't.

“No don't worry.”

\--------------------------

Arthur had a lot of trouble wrapping his head around the new magic information that he had gathered from this.  
But the more time passed, the more he thought he understood what Balinor was trying to tell him. About magic and energy and life and all that junk.  
It was strange. Because Arthur thought, he understood magic best, when he looked at Merlin.  
That didn't even make sense, actually.

But Arthur had compared magic to life.  
And Merlin was the most alive person Arthur knew. The person who made him feel alive. Just by talking to him.  
If that comparison was anything to go by, then Arthur thought he might understand a little.  
The boy treated everyone with love and care and maybe that was what Arthur wanted magic to be.  
Beautiful and kind and -  
,Wait a second, did I just call him beautiful?'

Arthur forced himself out of his random thoughts and shook his head. ,Nope. Definitely not.', he thought, as he tried to teach Merlin how to stand correctly. Yes, they were training again.

Merlin was far too clumsy. Maybe he should ask Leon to teach him. Leon was a far better teacher than Arthur was.

Then again, Arthur didn't like the thought of someone else training Merlin.

It was morning once more. And it was the second week. And Merlin had barely made any progress.  
But the boy was exhausted and tired. Arthur had to admit, he did feel slightly bad about that.  
After all, it was his fault that Merlin didn't get much sleep.

“Arthur? Merlin? What are you doing?”  
Arthur froze. The sun was barely up, what the -  
“HA! GOTCHA!”, Merlin yelled, as he finally got his first hit for the day.  
Arthur frowned and immediately disarmed Merlin and threw him to the ground.  
Before turning around. Nonchalantly.

“Nothing. Nothing. Knight training. Morgana. How can I help you?”  
,Did you have to open your stupid mouth, Arthur?', Arthur thought to himself.

“I uh …. I was looking for Merlin. I couldn't sleep, I wanted to ask for -”, she stopped herself. She was barely dressed enough to be seen in the court yard.  
But wait a second. Arthur frowned.  
Why would Morgana ask for Merlin, if she couldn't sleep? She usually asked Gaius....  
Unless.... Arthur's eyes widened.  
Those two weren't ….. Were they?

Merlin groaned, as he stood up.  
“Did you have a nightmare again?”, Merlin asked, holding his head, where it hit against the muddy ground. Good thing he was wearing a helmet. Nevermind, he just pulled it off.  
Arthur reached out his hand to pull the idiot up.

“Yes. I – I think they are getting worse and -”, Morgana was a little pale.  
“Can I talk to Merlin alone, please?”

Arthur glanced between them. This sounded serious. So maybe it wasn't what Arthur initially thought. What a relief. If Uther found out – No, somehow Arthur didn't think that was the reason for his relief.

“Morgana, please. Whatever you have to say to Merlin, you can tell me too.”, Arthur tried to sound reassuring, but Morgana's lips were quivering with uncertainty and a helplessness that was rare on her usually snarky features.

“I-, Merlin?”, she asked, but Merlin looked just as uncertain.  
“Arthur, you should tell her what you've been doing lately.”  
Arthur blinked. What was Merlin doing? He turned his head slowly, his eyes pointed at Merlin incredulously.  
“Trust me.”, Merlin mouthed. And okay, maybe Arthur should be a little concerned how easily that convinced him to comply.

He sighed with a weird fluttering feeling in his chest.  
“I will tell you a secret, Morgana. In return, you have to tell me what is bothering you, okay?”

Merlin send him a grateful smile. Okay Arthur should be REALLY worried about what that did to his insides. Was this some magical side effect? Was Merlin doing this on purpose?  
Hopefully not. Because Arthur wasn't sure if that just now was a pleasant feeling.

“I ….. “, Morgana looked to Merlin for help too. Was he their ambassador or something?  
Merlin nodded at her reassuringly.  
“Morgana, I think you can trust him.”, he said. Morgana nodded helplessly in Arthur's direction.

“Balinor is giving me lessons about magic. I can't wield magic, but I think it would make a lot of sense to know exactly what we have been fighting for so long. And if it really is as evil as father thinks it is. Are you happy now?”, he turned to Merlin again with a frown. But Merlin was beaming widely at him. Somehow, Arthur wouldn't be surprised, if Merlin would kiss him, if he wasn't careful enough.  
Oh no, that was a very pleasant feeling.  
Arthur's frown fell at the realization. What was happening? Did something change between them? Did something different happen?  
Yeah, he saw Merlin use magic. That was something. But not directed at him. Not -

“IF - it is as evil as we think?”, Morgana asked, eyes wide.

Arthur frowned. It was a little hard to admit. But he had never been able to hate magic as much as his father did. And god forbid, he tried!  
But there was always this awful doubt in his mind. And now that Balinor had saved his life. And Merlin had tried learning magic from him to quote on quote protect Arthur, he didn't think he could hate it at all.

Not to mention the fact that his soulmate was apparently a powerful warlock.  
“To be honest. I don't think magic is evil at all.”, Arthur finally said. “I think father might be wrong.” And he said that in the same way he felt it. As though he just realized that.  
Merlin gave him an incredulous look. Like he always did, when Arthur hinted positively at magic.

“I – I burned down my candle in my room.”, Morgana tried carefully. With more hope than Arthur was prepared for. “With my mind. Again! I don't think this is a coincidence. I am not hallucinating! I think I have magic, Arthur.”  
Morgana interrupted his trail of thoughts.  
Slowly Arthur turned around to her.

“You have magic!”, he repeated slowly. Morgana flinched at that.  
Then she nodded, still searching for Merlin for help.

Arthur stared at her. “And you have no control over it.”, he said, repeating what he had learned from Balinor.  
Morgana nodded.  
“Come with me.”, Arthur said. “You too, Merlin. We are going to check, if she's right.”

\--------------------------------

The potion turned green. Arthur didn't know what that meant. But at least it wasn't red like his own. However, within the green he could see sparkles of magic. And her hair was glowing bright. Not fully. But about as bright as Balinor's had.  
With specks of her original hair color woven into it. It shimmered in the dark room.  
Morgana stared at the small bottle of potion with the description: “scaling potion.”

“So I was right.”, she said.

Arthur stared at the potion and then at Morgana. Kind, friendly Morgana.  
She was on the verge of tears. These knews were nothing she had wanted to hear.  
“Morgana? It's okay. I won't tell my father.”, Arthur tried to reassure her.  
“It's not your fault.”

“But, what if this means, I will turn evil? What if the magic will slowly corrupt me? What if -”, she was panicking.  
Arthur wished he had the answers to this. He wished he could say them as certainly as Balinor had just a few days prior.  
And he couldn't really tell her to trust Balinor, because Morgana knew the reason why he was accepted in Camelot.

They were part of a hostage situation. And knowing how many life's that Dragon had caused them, it was hard to forget.  
Arthur had the advantage, that he wouldn't be alive without Balinor. Who had safed him, as he didn't yet know who Arthur was.

“I-”

“Arthur, what if I become a monster?”  
Morgana was a witch. She was a magical creature. In a way, she already was one. Arthur swallowed at the thought.

“Morgana. You are not a monster.”, Merlin finally spoke up. Turning both their focus to him.

“But I might become one.”, she said. But Merlin shook his head.

“Magic is not evil.”, he said. And the way he said it, it felt a lot different to the ,I think it may not be as evil as we thought', that Arthur had stated.  
Merlin sounded sure of this. Certain. Not just convinced. It was somewhere beyond that. It was a certainty stronger than any doubt Arthur ever had.

“Morgana, I am so sorry for not telling you sooner, but -”, Merlin took a deep breath.  
“Arthur?”  
Arthur knew what Merlin was asking for. And he wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Merlin that they had a deal.  
But another part of him kind of wanted to see. Wanted to desperately see what Merlin knew.

Arthur nodded, holding his breath, as Merlin held out both his hands. And then he whispered something. Something that sounded like “blossdme” and some other gibberish within.  
And then, his eyes turned gold.

Arthur was frozen still. He barely noticed his sister be amazed by the suddenly growing flowers from Merlin's hands. That grew and grew, until a small bird flew around them, leaving gold glimmer hanging in the air like stars in the sky.

Merlin was painting a world for them. Made of light and life and magic. And yet, all Arthur could do was stare at those bright gold eyes.  
He had seen them before. From far far away. From the tower of his bedroom. Now he saw them up close.  
Merlin had never looked more beautiful.  
Arthur felt like this was the first time, he truly saw Merlin.  
And then he understood what changed between them. He was seeing an entirely different side of Merlin. Of a Merlin who looked free and magical and wonderful.

This realization had awoken something within him. Another beginning of understanding. Another wave of realization that was yet to come and that Arthur was slightly afraid of, because it would change everything they were.

“Merlin this is beautiful.”, Morgana stared at him. “You are a sorcerer?”, she asked.  
Merlin nodded slowly.  
“And you never told me?” Morgana looked taken aback. Slightly betrayed. Hurt.  
“How could you keep this from me?! You KNEW how I was feeling, I -”

Merlin looked down. “I know. I'm sorry. My dad has given me that lecture already.”  
“He knows?”, she asked bewildered.  
“No. Just – he knows that I used to talk to -  
Urgh.”, Merlin never ended that sentence correctly.  
“There was someone who told me about a prophecy. One about a golden age in Camelot. A time of magic and prosperity. And he told me that … That Arthur was the once and future king. That he would be that king who would bring this future.  
But he also told me that you would be it's downfall.”

“Weren't you just telling her that she is not a monster?”, Arthur finally managed to find his voice again. Though it was a little hoarse, as Merlin's eyes had just faded back into blue.

“The person who told me was telling me the truth. This is a future. This is the prophecy. But – my father told me that despite everything. Moreover, above all else, I shouldn't abandon my beliefs.  
Especially not my moral. And you deserve to know the truth. The future isn't set in stone. I can still make this right.”, he smiled at her a little.  
“Can you forgive me?”

Morgana was biting her lip now.  
“Maybe.”, she said. “If you teach me magic?”  
Merlin sighed in relief. “I don't think I can. Arthur and I have a deal. Thanks for letting me break it this once.”, Merlin send Arthur another of his smiles. The ones that made him feel weak.  
,Any time.', Arthur thought. Painfully helpless at that crooked grin and the image of golden eyes burned into his memory.

“But..... you could ask my dad.”

“Can you please stop calling him that?”, Arthur pointed out.  
Merlin grinned at him, like there was some joke he didn't get. “But he is my dad.”

“No he is not.”

“I'm honestly more certain that he is my father than I am that Uther is yours!”, Merlin retorted.  
Arthur flinched, surprised and flabbergasted at that. He put a hand defensively on his chest.  
“How dare you! I am the rightful heir of the throne!”

Merlin's eyes widened.  
“Oh, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I mean, you are a far better person than he is. That was a compliment.”  
Arthur blinked, flushing slightly.  
“Oh.”, he made.

And then, when Merlin shyly laughed at the awkwardness, Arthur knew what he was realizing those past couple of weeks.

“OH.”, he repeated. But this time it wasn't at all about the miscommunication. This was something else.  
,Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,,,,,', he realized. And Morgana next to him seemed to figure it out as well. Because she kept looking between them with a growing grin and widening eyes.

,Oh god, I love him.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These just keep getting more D:

“What the hell are you doing here? Uther has already asked for you. He wants to see you in the throne room.”  
Someone was entering the small classroom. Her voice was fierce, but also kind. Hunith had always been a force to be reckoned with. Even when she wasn't scolding Merlin.  
Or Arthur for that matter.   
But right now was not the time for Arthur to speak with Merlin's mom. Of all people who could have entered, she was the last person he was comfortable seeing right now.  
He had always wanted to please her..... heavens, so that's why. 

His mind was still trying to wrap itself around the feelings that grew within him as soon as Merlin so much as smiled at him.   
Morgana was grinning and he hated how he knew that she knew.   
'God damn it.'

“Yes, I'm sorry. This was – er- “, Arthur turned to Merlin for help. Merlin, who was still amused by their previous bickering. 

Hunith was looking between them, but then sighed. “It's fine. Just hurry. I don't think Uther is in a good mood today.”

'Technically, my father hasn't been in a good mood ever since Balinorarrived.'  
Which was true. Uther had been avoiding Balinor as much as possible. And everyone who stood in some kind of relation to him.  
He had been on edge. Paranoid. Even worse than usual. Maybe because his entire kingdom was held hostage by a guy whom he couldn't kill. At least not without fearing major consequences.   
Though, in Balinor's defense, he had been avoiding Uther almost completely as well. He hadn't made any other unreasonable demands.   
He had been quiet and peaceful.   
On second thought, maybe that was exactly why Uther was so paranoid. 

Arthur nodded at Merlin and Morgana and together they went to see what Uther may want.   
'Can't I at least take a bath first?', Arthur thought. Because he had been training all morning. 

Also, Hunith was walking right next to him and Merlin. And she was scrunching her nose in disgust.   
Maybe Merlin needed a bath too.....   
'Nope.... not now.', Arthur frowned at his own thoughts. God, they were getting worse.   
He couldn't let that happen. They were already bad enough. 

It didn't take too long to reach the throne room. It was more of a surprise that so many people were present. All while Merlin and Arthur were still wearing chain mail.   
'Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ….”

“I'm taking it, you have already heard the news, Arthur.”, Uther began, as soon as he saw his son entering the great hall.   
'News? What news?' Helplessly he searched for familiar faces in the crowd. But found only Gwen, where Morgana was headed and Gaius who stood next to Geoffrey. The old librarian that had been longer in charge than Uther was king.   
(Rumors said he had been alive to see Cornelius Sigan try to take over Camelot for the first time. But Arthur didn't believe that for a second.)

Balinor was also here. Which was a rare sight indeed. Especially when you could see how he was beaming with happiness, while Uther's face was twisted with dread. 

“Geoffrey, would you hand me the book please?”

'Book? What book? Did something happen? DID THEY FIND A MAGIC BOOK ON MERLIN? No wait, that didn't make sense. Then Balinor wouldn't look so happy.'  
Though, Arthur must admit, if he didn't know Balinor, he probably wouldn't be able to differentiate between his normal growling face and his happy growling face.

Then, Arthur recognized the book Geoffrey was carrying. It was the register that stated all the nobles in Camelot and their children. It was the one Merlin had copied a seal from to get Lancelot to be a knight. (Not that Arthur knew about that part.)

“I have had a discussion with Sir Balinor.”, Uther said. But the way he said it didn't make it sound like that had been a discussion. More like Balinor had said something and Uther was either forced to comply or regretting his previous life decisions. (Which, to be fair, would be the wisest thing he had ever done.)

“And I have learned that -”, Uther gave Merlin a slightly distraught look.   
“That he has a son now.”

'Oh god no, please not again.' Arthur sighed. He really felt the need to facepalm himself. 

Balinor nodded. “Yes, I do. And that son is now a young man. And he is finally officially registered as a member of the Ambrosius bloodline . Come here Merlin.”  
Merlin looked flabbergasted at the news. Seriously, hadn't he seen that coming?

Uther was tapping his throne aggressively with his fingers.   
“If your boy has also magic, I swear -”, Uther warned, but Balinor waved him of.   
“Of course he doesn't.”, he lied. But truth be told, if Arthur hadn't known the truth, he wouldn't have seen it either.   
Balinor was a good liar. “He takes after his mother too much.”

“Well then, Merlin. I hereby denounce you as my son's manservant. You will have to find another, Arthur. But please – this time – pick someone who knows what he's doing.”  
Like Arthur had ever had a say in that manner.   
Arthur bit his lip and bowed politely. “Yes, father.”  
At least Merlin looked just as devastated about the news as Arthur felt. 

\------------------------------------

At least Merlin was getting his much needed sleep now. Morgana and Gwen (because Morgana trusted Gwen more than herself) went to be taught about magic as well.   
Which meant that Balinor was repeating Arthur's very first lesson, so all his students would now be on the same page. ( He didn't even ask how Morgana knew or how long she had magic. He just – went with it.)  
However, as it turned out, Morgana was even more curious than Arthur was. And she and Gwen kept asking more questions about the scaling potion.   
Some that Arthur hadn't even thought about. For example:

“What happens when I drink the potion?”, Morgana asked finally, as she looked at Gwen's small bottle. Her's actually looked like a small bottle of luck. If yellow was the color of luck that is.   
Her hair was surrounded by another golden string of fate.   
It wasn't as bright as Arthur's. But if he didn't know better he would say that Morgana was her soulmate...  
Whom was he kidding, this was exactly what it meant. It was obvious. After all, even the glowing of a warlocks/witches hair differentiated in color. Just slightly, but Arthur could still see it.

Gwen, just like Arthur, had no magic particles in her potion. And her hair hadn't changed color at all. It dawned on Arthur, that if they had known about this potion, maybe she would never have been accused as a witch all those months ago.   
She was lucky she was still alive, really. 

“Drinking the potion? You've got ideas, I grand you that.”, Balinor was amused.  
“If you drink your own potion, well, I doubt anything would happen. Except if you are a witch or a warlock. Then your veins would start to glow. Maybe your hair. Definitely your eyes. You would be walking around like a lantern.   
If only your soulmate is a witch or walock, I would assume that you'd begin to sparkle.   
I've never seen it, but my father told me this, when I was a child.”

Gwen nodded. “What if you drink your soulmate's potion?”, she asked.   
Balinor smiled at her. “That is a good question. While drinking someone else's potion may be toxic for you, the potion of your own soulmate is a whole different matter.   
It is said that your soulmate's potion has healing powers. Only for you. The stronger the connection, the better the results. However, for that you can't just use hair. You would need a drop of blood of your soulmate. The information of your blood is stronger than that of your hair.”

“What if we mix both potions and then drink it?”  
'So, now Merlin cares about these lessons.', Arthur rolled his eyes. But he too, found these information very interesting. 

Balinor was stroking his greying beard now. “Well... I have heard of such a thing only once. If you mix your potions, then the color will change to something that represents your destiny together.   
For example, I have mixed my fiance's potion with my own once. Because I was curious, of course.   
Our potion turned green. Just like Morgana's potion on it's own.   
Green is a color of hope. Of a bright and happy future. But also of deceit and lies and separation. Well, I suppose that does make sense, does it not?”

Morgana perked up at that. “Why would my potion be green, then?”, she asked, slightly worried.  
“Well, you are a witch. And you have to hide. And you never got to meet your sister and -”

“My sister?”, Morgana stopped him, eyes wide.   
Balinor blinked. “I thought you met Morgouse already? Well, I suppose she is only your half sister, since she's Gorlois daughter but -”

“Wait.. wait a second.”, Morgana was breathing heavily now. “You want to tell me, Gorlois is NOT my father?”  
Balinor sighed. “Are you still surprised why your potion is green?”, he asked, ignoring the question. But Arthur was just as confused now. 

“Balinor. Please. You need to explain this! Merlin, tell your dad he should -”  
But Merlin wasn't looking at him. He was biting his lips. 

“You knew.”, Arthur concluded. “You KNEW?”  
“Not all of it. I knew Morgouse is her sister. I overheard Uther say so. I also know Morgouse is Gorlois daughter and she was born with magic. Which is why Gaius smuggled her out of Camelot. The other bit is new.”

Arthur was gaping at Merlin who tried to avoid his eyes. 

Arthur was bridging his nose with his fingers now. “Anything else you would like to tell me?”  
Merlin opened his mouth. But shut it closed, as he shook his head.   
“I can't. Uther made me promise not to tell you.”  
Arthur looked up in surprise again. “My father confided in you? IN YOU?” Okay, now, that wasn't fair. Merlin was a very trustworthy person. But Uther didn't know that. 

“I never swore anything of the sort. I will tell you.”, Balinor interrupted them. 

“This all happened before I was banned. So I know some things about this. I was also the one who smuggled Morgouse out of Camelot and brought her to a couple of druids that I had been friends with. She must have turned bitter there, knowing what had been taken from her.   
But don't worry. She isn't stupid enough to attack Camelot while I am here with Kilgharrah under my command. 

But before that happened, Morgana here was born. But you are not Gorlois child. Vivienne, your mother, once sought out another man for comfort, because Gorlois was constantly out somewhere to fight.”  
“Who was that man? Is he my father?”, Morgana asked, a little distraught by the news.   
Balinor nodded sadly. “It was Uther.”

With only that, the whole room was quiet.   
Not that it hadn't been quiet before. After all, they were all well behaved students. But now the silence was tangible.   
Morgana shared a look with Arthur. “So, we are -”

“You two are siblings. Yes.”, Balinor nodded. “Though, to be fair, I am not too sure if Arthur is really Uther's son.”  
Arthur's mouth dropped. Somehow that discussion sounded familiar.   
“Of course I am – I am the rightful -”

“That is not what I meant. Because Arthur, your mother couldn't conceive.”  
Arthur's stomach dropped to the floor. 'No. NO. I know that story. That story is a lie! A ruse! Merlin told me that!'

“So, Uther went to Nimueh for help. So technically I would assume, she might actually be your second mother. She used magic to get you. But for that -”  
“She had to exchange a life. And that life was my mother's.”, Arthur finished that sentence and shook his head.   
Morgana and Gwen, whom these news shocked to the core, stared at him with wide eyes.   
Ahh, all these revelations today. Beautiful. 

“Morgouse showed me this. But she was lying. Merlin told me that.”

Balinor's head snapped to Merlin. “You told him WHAT?”  
Merlin was shrinking into his seat.   
“Merlin, Arthur was born of MAGIC! You know that. You have seen it in his potion!”  
Arthur flinched at the mention of that. 'God damn, his own potion was proof?'

“What choice did I have?!”, Merlin shouted back and Arthur froze.   
“You lied to me.”, he whispered. No. This couldn't be. Merlin NEVER lied to him. 

Merlin winced at his hurt expression.   
“I'm sorry, Arthur. But you were about to kill your father.”

Arthur was trying to catch his breath. As feelings, old and forgotten boiled to the surface.   
Balinor glanced between the two men, slightly confused.   
“You were going to kill Uther?”, he asked directed at Arthur. “And you STOPPED him?”, he continued in Merlin's direction. 

Arthur felt himself trembling. Right now, all he wanted was to head to the Castle and finish his job. Another part of him wanted to cry, because Merlin had lied to him. Of all the people Arthur knew and cared about and loved. It had to be Merlin.  
“I couldn't let you kill your own father, Arthur. That would have destroyed you. The knowledge itself is already destroying you. Please!”, Merlin stood up now, to bend over Arthur's table to look him straight in the eyes.   
'There is nothing straight about this.', Arthur's mind short circuited. But this time it was easier to ignore it. With all the betrayal he felt. 

“I had a right to do this. I still have!”, he argued. But Merlin looked pained.   
“Arthur, I know how it feels to grow up without a father. I've always had my mother. And later, I got Gaius. And now -”, he gave Balinor a side glance. But the man flinched at the sudden attention, before Merlin turned back.   
“You never had any of those. All you've ever had is Uther. And he may be the shittiest father in the world. But he is all you have.   
You wouldn't want to live with that guilt for the rest of your life. You wouldn't want a throne you got by killing your own family.”

From the corner of his eyes, Arthur could see Morgana cowering into her seat. (She resonated with this. Because she had already tried to kill Uther once. But she hadn't known that Arthur has had his reasons to do the same thing as well. If she had known – maybe she would have confided in him sooner. Maybe they could have committed patricide together. As a family thing.)

“So you would rather bear the guilt of condemning hundreds of innocent people to death?”, Arthur shot back at Merlin and Merlin flinched.   
“Do you know how many people have died under Uther's hand? How many are still dying? Do you know how many people I have killed for his agenda?” Arthur felt the tears spilling, before he even noticed them welling up.   
Merlin stared back. 

“I wanted to protect you.”  
Arthur found himself speechless at that.

“Protecting from what? Justice?”, Arthur shot back and Morgana continued for him.   
“You are a sorcerer yourself. How could you let that happen? You have a duty to protect your own kind above Arthur! He could have helped you -” Merlin closed his eyes.

Balinor was just as astonished about this. “Merlin, you above everyone else have the duty to protect your own! That is your destiny! You can't just ignore everything and everyone for Arthur's sake.”

Arthur felt like this held a little bit more meaning than Balinor had intended to let slip. But he ignored it for now.   
“He would have killed his own father.”, Merlin repeated. 

“Merlin, his father is Uther Pendragon!”, Balinor countered. Oh right. If anyone wanted Uther dead, it was probably Balinor.   
Actually, everyone in this room wanted Uther dead right about now. Even Merlin himself, that much was evident. (Even Gwen. Maybe especially Gwen. Uther had ordered her father's death after all.)  
Which is, why Arthur felt himself calm all of a sudden. Merlin.  
The guy had tried to protect him more often than Arthur knew. For selfishly selfless reasons.   
How many times had Merlin made such decisions for him?  
How many times had Merlin forsaken his own well being or happiness for Arthur's sake?  
Did Merlin really bear the guilt of hundreds of innocent sorcerer's being burned at the sake, just so Arthur wouldn't become a murderer?

“Yes. But what kind of king would Arthur become, if he committed patricide? If he slaughtered someone who wasn't even properly defending himself?  
Arthur will be the greatest king this world has ever known. But he won't be that if he starts murdering people who have wronged him.   
Arthur is better than that.”

And now, Arthur was completely still. The boiling anger was still hot in his veins, but it was cooling down.   
No. Merlin was right.   
'He thinks I will be the greatest king this world has ever known.' Arthur felt a weird sense of pride growing within him. Well maybe not pride. It was a gentle warmth that spread from his heart to his toes. 

The rest of the room was quiet now. 

“I fear you are right.”, Balinor sighed. “He cannot create an united Albion on the ruins of destruction.   
And yet. Uther's reign needs to end.”

Arthur felt weird about all this. They were putting an awful lot of hope in his future kingdom.....

“First, Arthur needs to know as much as possible about magic.”, Merlin said.   
“I always thought he didn't need to. But I believe now that he does. We can do this. We can help the people who were wrongly accused of treason. We can get them out of Camelot before they get executed.   
I don't know if you have noticed, but Uther hasn't even tried to execute one person since my father got here. I believe he doesn't want to give you a reason to call Killgharrah back.   
So, we are safe for now.”, Merlin looked around the room. 

Balinor nodded slowly, then he smiled. Just like Morgana and Gwen did.   
Arthur couldn't stop staring at Merlin. 

“Well.”, Balinor finally clapped his hands. “We can talk about this another day. I assume, Merlin now has some official knight training to attend to. I believe Leon is waiting for you.  
Morgana, Gwen, I will give you some books, so you can maybe practice some spells. If that is alright with you, Sire?”  
He looked at Arthur. But Arthur's head was somewhere else.   
Until he realized what Balinor had said and nodded fiercely.   
“Yes. I don't think Morgana has much of a choice. With her being a witch, not a sorceress. But, please keep it down, okay? I don't want either of you in the dungeons.”

The girls nodded excitedly, as Balinor already handed them a book of magical spells.   
Merlin looked nervous, as he stood up and waved awkwardly, before he left for his training session.   
'Good luck with that one, Leon.', Arthur thought bitterly. Was he jealous? You bet he was. Not that he would ever admit it. Even now. Maybe especially now that he knew how much hope Merlin held for him. How much he cared. Arthur sighed.

“There is another room at the end of the corridor. You should have enough space and room to practice there. Also it does have a window, but it leads to the country side. You should be safe there.”, Balinor explained to Morgana. A few moments of thank you's later, Morgana and Gwen were gone. 

It was only Balinor and Arthur now. Arthur really shouldn't be as nervous as he felt right now.   
“Don't you have your own duties to attend to?”, Balinor asked, as after a few minutes, Arthur still hadn't moved from his seat. 

“I – er.... I actually have a few more questions.”, he admitted uncertainly.   
“Couldn't you have asked them with the others here?”, Balinor asked confused.   
“No.”, the response was simple. But Arthur didn't have more to explain himself. 

“Alright. Ask away.”, Balinor waved at him to continue.   
Arthur took a deep breath. “I – erm. Merlin isn't a sorcerer, is he.” That wasn't even a question.   
Balinor blinked. “What do you mean. You've seen him use magic.”

“Merlin is a warlock.”  
Arthur knew. Not because Merlin was particularly strong as a wizard, no. It was the same reason for that Arthur understood magic better. Because Merlin was - “Merlin is magic, isn't he?”  
Balinor looked amused at that.   
“What makes you think that?”

“I think Merlin is my soulmate.”  
Okay, now maybe Arthur was going too far. He was guessing this, because he was not a complete idiot. He knew Merlin had magic. He had seen Merlin react to the fact that his soulmate was a warlock. He had heard how Merlin talked about him.

“And you know that.”, Arthur added. Because this was the only reason Balinor could have known that his soulmate was a warlock.   
Arthur had no other explanation for this. Maybe he was hoping too much. On the other hand, he didn't know anyone else who would fit this description. There was nobody in the world who made Arthur feel more complete than Merlin did. And that's what soulmates were supposed to do right? Complete each other?  
Even before his internal crises about the whole being in love thing.   
“He has been using magic even before I found out about it.”

Balinor smiled at him painfully. “Yes.”, he said. And answered almost all of Arthur's questions at once. Arthur exhaled a deep breath. He had just needed someone to tell him. To confirm that his theory was right. 

“How did you know?”

Now Balinor smiled even more.   
“Because there is a prophecy.”  
“A prophecy? About me and Merlin?”, Arthur asked, kind of shocked. He may be a prince, but he was also just a human. Normal people didn't exist in prophecies. Well, apparently they did. 

“Yes. The prophecy speaks of a kind and just king who will lead the world to a time of peace and prosperity. They speak of him as the once and future king.   
That man is you, Arthur.”

“How do you know it's me?”, Arthur asked, eyes stupidly wide. 

“Because your father committed a genocide and is a hypocrite. The world of magic is in more danger than ever and the once and future king is said to return every time the world needs him the most.”

“You mean reincarnation?”

“Yes. But that is not all. Your birth and the circumstances of your birth have been foreseen. But also your connection to Emrys.”

There it was again. That word. Emrys. Apparently that was a person. “I – don't know who that is.”, Arthur replied helplessly. 

“Emrys is the name the druids have given him. He is said to be the most powerful warlock who ever walked the earth. And he is destined to be at your side and protect you with everything he has.   
He is magic itself. The leader of the druids. And -”

Arthur felt some kind of dejavú coming up.   
“He is your son.”, Arthur almost whispered. “You think it's Merlin?”

Balinor nodded slightly. “Yes, I do. I know, actually. Merlin has told me a lot of things. He has saved your life more often than you can ever imagine.”

Arthur kept quiet after that. He had – so many thoughts crossing his mind. Thoughts of betrayal, thoughts of thankfulness. Images of Merlin appearing and disappearing in his mind.   
Questions about events that had never been answered. But adding Merlin and magic to the mix – seemed to explain a lot of stuff. 

“I'll leave you alone to think about these things, alright Sire?”  
Arthur nodded slowly. But paid Balinor's retreating form zero attention. 

\------------------------------

Maybe stealing the scaling potion wasn't Arthur's best idea. But there were two people whom he needed to test. 

Sitting at a dinner table with his father was unbearable. Arthur knew what this man had done. What he still continued to do.   
Now, Arthur didn't even have Merlin to exchange annoyed or funny glances with.

Morgana was acting like usual. But now Arthur could see what he could not see before. Her looks at Uther's expression were cold and pretend.   
Her smile didn't look real. And Arthur could understand. She had just learned this man was her father. She had just learned this man tried to kill her sister (why else would Balinor have to smuggle her out of Camelot? Well.... apart from the magic of course.).   
And she also lived with the knowledge that she was everything this man hated and hunted.   
Morgana was prey in disguise and the thought alone made Arthur sick. Morgana deserved better. 

He send her a painful smile, which Morgana grateful returned.   
'Right. For the first time, she is not alone.', he thought bitterly.   
'She wouldn't have been alone, if Merlin had talked to her sooner. Come to think of it, why hadn't he?'

' “There was someone who told me about a prophecy. One about a golden age in Camelot. A time of magic and prosperity. And he told me that … That Arthur was the once and future king. That he would be that king who would bring this future.   
But he also told me that you would be it's downfall.”'  
That is what Merlin had said to Morgana. So there was a destiny about Morgana as well? Her as his enemy? While Arthur watched her from where he sat, he figured he couldn't believe this. 

Wait a second. Did that mean that the only reason Merlin believed in him was the prophecy?  
All of a sudden, Arthur felt sick. 

How had he gotten into this position? Honestly. 

\----------------------------------------------

To steal a hair from someone was a lot harder than Arthur had thought. Especially when you cannot be sure, if the hair on their pillow was actually theirs or of someone …. else.   
Arthur shuddered at the thought, as he held the gray hair in between his two fingers.   
So much had happened lately. He just wanted one more proof. One more thing for himself to understand. So he mixed the hair with the potion he had stolen.   
(One of the many bottles he had stolen, actually.)

Before, Arthur had seen how the potion changed color. Never before had it looked like this.   
Imagine a bottle of dark black ink. With a light red shimmer on top of it. And then imagine a hair, thickened with ash, like something had burned and attached itself to it.   
Only one single red string was loosely wrapped around it, but broken in half.   
So that's what your soulmate string looks like when they had died. 

This is what Uther Pendragon's potion looked like. 

Arthur was on the verge of tears. And yet, he felt absolutely numb.   
So this is why his own potion was blood red. His father's murder may have begun before him, but Arthur's birth caused many innocent lives.   
He felt sick. 

That was, when a figure suddenly climbed through the window. In an instant, Arthur grabbed for his sword, but it was just Merlin.   
Irritated, he let his sword sink with a sigh. 

“Merlin, what the hell are you doing here?”, he asked. But a part of him was glad to see his friend. 

Merlin blinked.   
“I wanted to avoid knight training.”, he admitted.   
But as soon as he dropped himself on the floor, he continued. “And I wanted to apologize for lying to you.”

Arthur felt his heart rate beat up at the sight. Merlin surely was still a clumsy oaf. So he went over and helped him up.   
Then, Merlin frowned. His eyes were focused on something behind him.   
Arthur turned around to see what it was. Then he realized, it must be the potion. 

“Is that Uther's hair?”, Merlin asked. And Arthur flinched. Why was it so obvious that Merlin would just …. know? That anyone would just know upon seeing it. 

“Yes.”, Arthur sighed.   
Merlin's face twisted with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Well.... apart from learning that my father is a mass murderer, my best friend lied to me, my sister is actually my sister and destined to murder me? I'm fine.” Arthur was not fine. 

Merlin looked a little ashamed at that. “I promise, no more lies, okay? I won't hide anything from you any longer. I swear. On my mother's life, if I must.”  
Arthur flinched. “Merlin, part of the problem is that you are willing to sacrifice too many lives for me. You need to stop that. Please.”  
Arthur sounded stronger than he felt. 

Merlin frowned. “Alright. Then I won't swear to you. But please, trust me, alright?”

Arthur gnawed on his lip. “Under one condition.”  
“Anything.” Okay, Arthur stored that sound into the depth of his midnight fantasies. Not that he wanted to, it just happened and made him feel a little nervous. 

“I want to see your potion.”  
Merlin blinked, now growing red with embarrassment. “Are you sure?”, he asked, a little worried.   
Arthur just stared at him, hand outstretched to be given the hair.   
Merlin pressed his lips together, nervously.   
Then he reached up for his own head and pulled out one black string of hair. Then he gave it to Arthur. 

Shaking, Arthur took it and pulled out another potion from where he hid them in his robes. 

He took a deep breath, before opening the bottle and -  
“Are you sure, Merlin?”, he asked. Like Merlin was the one who had insisted on it. Not Arthur. 

“If it's you. Yes.”, Merlin didn't even hesitate to answer. He almost never did. Merlin just always knew what to say. 

This potion was the biggest contrast to Uther's that Arthur had ever seen.   
In a matter of seconds, the potion turned from milky white to bright silver. There was an awful lot of blue mixed in there, but other than that ….  
Merlin's hair was completely golden. Like, fully golden. No specks of his original hair color within.   
And the string of fate was red and curled up around him. But that didn't stop the brightness.   
Arthur was completely awed.   
“You know, if we ever need a light somewhere in the woods ….”, Arthur lamely began, but he couldn't redirect his eyes at someone else. 

“What does silver stand for?”, Arthur wondered. He had the weird, strange desire to drink this potion. 

“I – I don't know.”, Merlin said weakly. But he was still very nervous.   
“Thank you, Merlin.”, Arthur finally said, and sat on his bed, his eyes still transfixed on the potion. 

“Wait – aren't you surprised? I mean – my hair is golden – I'm -”

“You are a warlock, I know. I guessed it.”, Arthur admitted. Merlin shut up immediately.   
“You guessed it.”, he repeated in disbelief.   
“Yes. I also guessed that you're -”, Arthur stopped himself. He wanted to talk about the soulmate thing, but something else finally processed in his mind. 

“Wait a second. Didn't Balinor say blue stands for Dragon lords?”  
Merlin grimaced comically. “I told you, Balinor is my father, didn't I?”

Arthur nodded slowly. Then, it finally dawned on him. “Wait, you mean for real???????”  
Merlin shrugged helplessly.   
“Where do you think he run of to, when Uther banned him from Camelot?”

Arthur felt something drop to his stomach. Oh hell no. Now he had to impress Hunith AND Balinor? 'Damnit.'

“Well then, I think I should probably go, before Leon starts to miss me.”, Merlin finally said. He was fidgeting nervously.   
“Okay.”, Arthur answered. “But you know, you don't have to come in through the window, you know.”

Merlin just smiled at that. “I can't risk your father seeing me come here. I'm not your servant anymore.” And with merely that, he was gone. Of course not without an “Ouch! F*ck. I cut my hand on this stupid -”, and that was the last thing Arthur heard.   
Arthur walked towards the window to close it. And saw a small trail of blood where Merlin had cut himself on a sharp edge. 

Arthur's brow furrowed, as he remembered something that Balinor had said.   
There was probably only one method of knowing for sure if Merlin was his soulmate right?  
He had to drink the bloody potion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I must apologize to those who already read the previous chapters. I might have mentioned Gwaine too early in this story.  
> I will go back and delete that part, because I found this very important:  
> There are actually two more plot points I wanted to explore with this.  
> Like: What about Aithusa?  
> Or: What if Merlin was forced to be engaged with a random person. But I felt this was going on long enough. I will consider giving these two plots their own little one shot at some point. 
> 
> I am so happy to have finally finished this one :) You guys were awesome: I think I learned a lot along the way. And some of you have given me very good advice on formatting and or what to make of Merlin's potion (because that question bothered me for quite some time.)  
> So, enjoy the last chapter of royal blood :)

Well, actually no. Arthur didn't necessarily have to drink the potion.  
He could just mix Merlin's potion with his own. That would show them their destiny together.  
So Arthur did that, as he realized why his brain had focused on the drinking solution.

He put on drop of Merlin's blood in another vial for later. Then he went and mixed Merlin's hair potion with another potion of Arthur's own.  
Immediately, the potions reacted to each other. The potion began to change color.

“The golden age of Albion, huh?”, Arthur said with a smile.  
And yes, that is what it was. Pure gold. This was the ultimate proof.  
Merlin was his soulmate. This was their future together. Arthur couldn't help but smile at it.

The potion twirled within like a stream. Merlin's hair still golden.  
But Arthur's hair had changed.  
Confused, Arthur stared at the silver string that danced around Merlin's golden one.

“Why would my hair turn silver?”, he wondered irritated.

And yet again, he felt the need to drink Merlin's potion. He didn't know why. He just felt like he needed to. No. He wanted to. That was why his brain needed to remind himself that it wasn't smart to just drink some random potions.  
But the more Arthur stared at the silver vial, the more desperate his desire became.  
He needed to drink this.  
He turned around to see if anyone was watching, then he opened the blood vial and drank it's content.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see a silver flash in his irises. For just a brief moment, Arthur felt alive.  
Like life itself was spreading through his veins. And then, a seconds later, he felt normal again.

For a second, Arthur felt confused. But the desire was gone. He had done what he had to.  
He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

\---------------------

“You are invited to my wedding.”  
Balinor was seen everywhere in the lower town. The tavern, the seamstress' hut, the herbs market, just everywhere.  
He handed out flyers for his own wedding with Hunith, while Hunith and Merlin were preparing the Dragon tower for the event.  
And Balinor invited …. EVERYONE.

Everyone except for Uther. Which was obvious, really. Nobody would be stupid enough to invite Uther to their wedding. The king would ruin everything.

But non of that was of Arthur's concern. In fact, Arthur was helping where he could. He had no idea how to decorate an entire tower, of course. But he could order some servants to help them.  
He could ask Gwen to design a dress for Hunith. (He knew she had a talent for it, since she helped make some of Morgana's clothes. And we all know how stunning Morgana looks.)

And Arthur could help make sure Balinor wasn't accidentally inviting Bandits to his wedding.  
Which was a rather hard task, because the man kept disappearing into nothingness.  
'Is this an Ambrosius thing? Is this where Merlin got it from?'  
But apparently Balinor lacked Merlin's sense for danger. So he must have that one from Hunith.  
Well, that did make sense. After all, it was Hunith who came to Camelot to ask for Uther's help against Henthrid's men all those years ago. But that was a different story.

Wait a second, Will had never been the sorcerer, had he?  
Arthur blinked. 'Didn't I tell Merlin that sorcerer's are evil back then? NO WONDER he never trusted me with his secrets.'  
He frowned with guilt.  
Speaking of Merlin. (More like thinking. Not that Arthur ever stopped thinking about Merlin.)  
Arthur hadn't seen Merlin in days.

It was getting harder to ignore the gnawing feeling in his guts. Because, for one, Merlin was his soulmate. Arthur just didn't feel complete without him.  
Another part of him was a little worried. Because if things continued like this, with Merlin working all the time, and not being Arthur's servant anymore and being the court physician's apprentice and adding knight training and their shared destiny on top of it – would Arthur ever see him again?  
The last part was simply, because Arthur missed him.  
Merlin with his humor, his wits, his smile. – Arthur didn't like the time out at all.

Maybe, they should get some days off. Just the two of then. Merlin was about to become a knight now. Uther shouldn't have have a reason to object to Arthur asking for a hunting trip. Apart from the being-Balinor's-son thing. But Arthur could find a way around that.  
Arthur smiled at the idea. Alright, fine, Merlin hated hunting. But they didn't have to hunt, really. They could just spend some time together and maybe Arthur would finally get to talk to him about the whole soulmate thing.

So Arthur went to his father for permission.

“Absolutely not.”  
Arthur was not surprised to hear this from Uther, so he rolled his eyes.  
“And why not, father?”, he asked. It was getting harder to call him that. 'Father. What kind of father practiced genocide for a child he neglected since he was born?'

“That boy, Arthur, is Balinor's son. If anything happens to him, all of Camelot is doomed! Balinor will take his rage out on all of us and you know it!”

Arthur shook his head. “Merlin is about to become a knight.”  
“He is horrible with a sword! Your first knight is growing impatient with him!”

“I would teach him personally, if you'd let me! I know how he ticks. He was my servant after all. Merlin works best under pressure. He needs to be challenged, not drilled into a will less puppet.”  
Arthur sighed.

Uther clicked his tongue. “He would just corrupt you!”, he muttered.  
Arthur shook his head. “If he could, then he already would have, don't you think? I've known him long enough. Now he is becoming a knight and has been on less hunts than ever.  
When he was still a servant, he came along all the time!”  
Uther still wasn't satisfied.

“The fact that he is Balinor's son means he has a right to become a knight. He has to follow the knights code as much as everyone else. But that also means for you, that he needs to gather experience. Give me two days. Nothing more.”

Uther seemed to contemplate this for a second, until he sighed. “I guess Balinor would have my head, if I kept ignoring his son like that.... Alright, fine. But only two days! You have to leave today!”

Arthur couldn't help but beam at him. For a moment, Uther looked startled, which reminded Arthur to keep it down a little.  
“Yes, er, thank you, your majesty. We will return soon enough.”  
With that, Arthur bowed and hurried out of the throne room. And grinned. It was kind of ironic how Uther was cornered under his crown. Living in the same fear he held his own people captive for over twenty years.  
The fear of death was a pill he had made too many people swallow. Finally he had to take his own medicine. 'This!', Arthur thought. 'This is Karma.'

\---------------------------------------------------

Merlin didn't stop complaining the whole way on the hunt.  
“My mom needs more advice on the banners! She asked me to turn them green, Arthur! Because when their potions combine, they are green! That is a fashion DISASTER! It fits with neither the Pendragon, nor the Ambrosius banner.  
The wedding will be ruined! I don't have the time to go on hunts! I have to stop my mom from destroying our lives!”

It went on like this, but Arthur was happy for the harmless complains. There was something awfully reassuring about Merlin's constant chattering. And he hadn't realized how much he had missed it.

“Merlin, you are stressed, you need a break.”, he said instead of all the comebacks that he had on his mind. Man, he really had no affection filter at all anymore, had he?

Merlin snorted. “Yeah sure. Stressed.”, he shook his head. “You know when I was stressed? When I released the dragon! That's when I was stressed!  
This wedding is KILLING me! Do you know how many cakes I had to test to find the perfect one? I've been on a constant sugar rush for days!”

Arthur stopped his horse. And turned around, as Merlin too stopped in his tracks.  
“What do you mean, you released the dragon?”

Merlin blinked, mouth still open, but closed it before he could say anything.  
“I – er -”

“Was he the one who told you about the prophecy?”, Arthur's eyes widened. Somehow, he understood without Merlin telling him. It was as though he could read it from Merlin's face, even though the man looked away in shame.  
“Arthur, I -”

“He manipulated you, didn't he? Made you release him in exchange for – let me guess, saving my life?”

“Something like that.”, Merlin answered quietly.

Arthur sighed. “It's fine. I'm not mad.”, he admitted. Honestly, after everything he knew now, this was hardly surprising. At least Merlin had good intentions. Though they needed to have a serious talk about his priorities. Or his self preservation skills.

“You're not?”, Merlin asked hopeful.  
Arthur felt his insides twist painfully. Had Merlin been afraid that he was? Well, Merlin had promised not to lie anymore. So maybe he had braced himself for worse things than just anger.

“Well – you are a dragon lord. Wait are you? Well, a dragon lord in training. It is kind of your job to protect the dragons, no matter if he manipulated you or not. You've been neglecting your duties as a protector for your own kind for too long. I'm glad you helped at least one other person than me.  
To be honest, I kind of wished he had managed to kill my father back then. We'd have a lot less problems now.” 'Do dragon's count as people?' Probably. The one he met could talk, after all.

Merlin bit his lip.  
“I'm glad he didn't get to.”, he said. Arthur melted a little at this blatant display of kindness.  
“You are a good man, Merlin.”, Arthur said with a soft smile. “That is going to be your downfall one day.”, he added after a while.

Merlin laughed. “THAT, I've been told before.”, he said.

So they went ahead, through the forest, just talking about this and that, while Arthur was drastically searching for a way to bring up the soulmate thing.  
He needed to know what Merlin thought of this. Of their linked destinies. Of their friendship. Of their everything. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to ask. Not because he feared he would loose Merlin. They were soulmates. They would work as friends just as well as – more.  
Arthur was sure they could make work whatever it was they were supposed to be.  
But he wanted Merlin to have a choice. And not be pressured by him into anything. Or by the dragon and destiny.

Arthur had fallen for Merlin before he knew of their destiny. He had fallen for him the moment he began understanding who Merlin truly was.  
What about Merlin? He had known about the destiny for far longer. Though Arthur didn't know how much longer, he could only wonder how that affected Merlin's feelings.

“Arthur, it's getting dark. Should we make up camp? We haven't even started hunting yet. You didn't plan to hunt at night, did you?”

Arthur blinked. It was true. He hadn't even noticed the world darkening around them. Or the horses walking slower and slower from the exhaustion.

“Oh, er, right. I wasn't planning for this.”, he said.  
“You didn't plan for staying the night?”, Merlin looked at him incredulous.  
“The ONE time I ask you to bring stuff for yourself -”

Arthur was quick to interrupt. “No, no! I made sure we have everything for a night out. I just didn't plan for hunting.”

Merlin blinked, confused. “But – we went for a hunt.”, he pointed out.  
Arthur blushed a little. “It was the only excuse I had to get away from my father. But I know you hate hunting, so -”

“Arthur, why are we here?”

Arthur sighed, now or never. “I believe we need to talk.”

Merlin's eyes widened. “Talk? About what?” He looked frightened for some reason.  
Arthur winced a little at that expression.  
“Let's build up camp first.”, he said.

...

They worked in silence together. The atmosphere was suddenly unnecessarily heavy.  
But maybe that was Arthur's fault for being all mysterious about this trip.

Merlin was clearly nervous, looking over his shoulders all the time just to see what Arthur was doing. Arthur, however, still felt nervous about his whole confession thing.  
Wait – was this going to be a confession?  
'I knew that, damn it. Why am I panicking now?'

For Arthur their preparations were done too fast. Merlin was just about to do the last step of making up the camp: Creating a fire.

“Why don't you use magic?”, Arthur finally asked. Not because he thought this was faster. Heaven no, he would be happy for any second added to the silent screaming in his head that he called procrastinating.  
Merlin stopped. The stones in his hands separated by merely an inch or so.  
His head turned around in confusion.  
“We had a deal, didn't we?”, he asked. Arthur blinked.  
“I'm pretty sure that deal was over the moment I learned about my father's genocidal hobby.”

Merlin's eyes widened.  
“So – you don't hate magic anymore?”  
'Anymore. Very funny, Merlin.' “I don't. Never really could, to be honest. I tried, I mean. With believing my father and all that. But in the end, I always wondered if there could be good sorcerer's too.  
When I learned about Will, that only strengthened my doubt. It confused me. I guess that's why I lashed out on you back then. But Will was never the one with the magic, was he?”

Merlin's head tilted in wonder at those words. Then he shook his head.  
“No. That was me all along.”

Arthur smiled. “Alright then, go ahead.”  
“Are you sure it doesn't bother you?”, Merlin guessed again. Why was he sitting so far away?  
Arthur stood up and sat down next to him on the log that casually lay around in the woods.

“Show me.”, he said and when Merlin's eyes met with him, Arthur noticed just how close they were. This shouldn't be news to him. They had been sitting like this before. Many times, actually.  
But Arthur felt excited to be alone with Merlin. He was excited to see him use magic. To see the clear gold in those usually deep blue eyes.

Merlin hissed in a breath, searching for something.

Then he cleared his throat, before raising one hand towards the small fireplace he had built for them.  
He was opening his mouth, then closing them, as he bit his lips. He was clearly nervous to be watched so intently. But that wouldn't stop Arthur from staring.

Then, Merlin took another deep breath. “Forbaernan!”, he whispered in a rough voice and yet again, his eyes flashed gold.  
Arthur hardly had time to register the flames that immediately shot from the ground and cast light on Merlin's scarf.  
Arthur had a rough time trying to stop himself from kissing Merlin right then and there.

“See.... The fire is done.”, Merlin waved at the flames, but Arthur was still staring, as Merlin's eyes faded back to blue.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”, Merlin asked, flinching slightly.  
“I thought you wanted to see me use magic?”

“Yeah.”, Arthur dumbly replied.  
“Arthur, are you okay? Are you sure you are alright with me using magic?”, then, Merlin's hand was put on Arthur's flushed face.  
Resisting that urge was getting harder.  
Arthur swallowed.

“I-...” 'This was such a bad idea. Such a horrible idea. Why did we come here? I can't back out now, I have to tell him!God, I'm in worse than I thought!'

“Arthur?”, Merlin looked really worried now.

“Merlin, you are my soulmate.”, Arthur said. And finally, he could feel like he could breathe again. He leaned back and forced himself to stop looking at Merlin. That wouldn't end well.

Merlin's mouth opened slightly, but then he leaned back with an incredulous laugh.  
“What? No – how could you possibly – why would you.... no!”, he was sputtering.  
Arthur felt betrayed! 'How dare you!'

“I know, Merlin.”, Arthur made an important pause. “Because it's pretty obvious. My soulmate's hair is completely golden in the scaling potion, just like your hair!”

Merlin flushed. “That could be anyone.”, he said defensively. Arthur sighed.  
Arthur could say many things right now. He could argue that Balinor had informed him how rare a full blown golden hair actually was. He could tell him, that he had mixed their potions together and seen how it showed the destined golden future of Albion within.  
He could even go as far and admit that he drank Merlin's potion and wasn't poisoned so far.  
But Arthur decided to go further with his confession.  
“But I want you to be.”

Merlin's smile dropped to an open mouth, face flushed completely red, or was that the fire.  
When Arthur realized what he had said, he cleared his throat once more.  
“Your father told me about my destiny as the once and future king. And yours as Emrys.  
I believe we are like two sides of the same coin. I can feel it's you who is destined to be at my side. And there is no one I'd rather see there.”

Merlin rose in his posture a little with nerves.

“You really mean that?”, he asked with wide eyes. 'Beautiful eyes.... god damn it, I'm a mess.'

“Yes, Merlin.”, Arthur rolled his eyes. Why was it so hard for Merlin to see how much he meant to him? If Merlin could sacrifice everyone and everything, including himself for Arthur, why couldn't he understand that Arthur would do the same for him, anytime?

“Then ….. is this what you wanted to talk about? The prophecy?”, Merlin asked, slightly worried.

Arthur wondered for a second why that caused Merlin such worry.  
“To be honest, I don't believe in prophecies too much. But this one I would like to fulfill.  
We need to talk about our future-”  
Arthur waited a second, before he added: “- together.”

Merlin turned to the fire immediately. Maybe there was something in his eyes that Arthur wasn't supposed to see.  
“Like what?”, Merlin asked quietly. Hopeful? Was that hope? Arthur wasn't too sure about that.

“Well – for one we need to figure out how to get my father off the throne.”, Arthur began, because he felt hot all over all of a sudden and he really couldn't continue this slow paced conversation without loosing his goddamn mind.

Merlin froze at that. “You want to kill him?”, he asked, incredulous. Like this was the first time he had every heard anything like it.

“What? NO! We've talked about this. No murder. No. But there should be other ways.”  
'The only thing we just killed was the mood.', Arthur thought bitterly.

\-----------------------------------

So they talked through the night. About Merlin's knight training. About how awful Merlin was in a sword fight. About the fact that they didn't see each other often enough, though Arthur made it sound like it was necessary for their plans rather than his personal wish.  
They made plans to force Uther to resign from the throne.  
They talked about the wedding and what they should wear. Then about the scaling potion and what color may be connected to what.  
They joked and they bickered and they laughed. And for a blissful night, they were on the same page again. Well, almost.  
Because Arthur didn't have the guts to just tell Merlin. Which is why it was his own fault for what was about to come.

“A pub is the best way to figure out what the people really want. What they think of you and how they think of the kingdom. As long as they don't know who we are.”, Arthur finally explained. And if Arthur didn't know better, he would guess that he was giving Merlin advice how to behave like a proper king.  
Not that he would ever be one..... 'Who am I kidding.', Arthur sighed embarrassed, as they entered the local tavern. 'I imagine him wearing a crown far too often.'

And sat down on one of the desks. Arthur ordered some mead for both of them. Arthur had one more night. Tomorrow, they would have to get back to Camelot.  
Maybe by then, Arthur would finally have made his confession. 'Hopefully.', Arthur thought.

“Hey there, boys. Here is your mead. Wow, you're a handsome fella-”, a middle aged woman said. She must be the lady of the pub. She was curvy and had a kind face. Long black hair and apparently, an endless reserve of alcohol.  
Arthur knew more then enough men who were very much into that.  
But she wasn't really Arthur's type, still he appreciated the compliment.  
“Well, you wouldn't be the first to say it.”, he said and looked at Merlin. Just waiting for what he was going to say to that. Maybe a teeny tiny hint of jealousy? Just enough to give Arthur courage for later that day?

“Oh, sorry. Actually, I meant your friend here.”, she said and winked at Merlin.  
Arthur's grin fell. His head snapped to Merlin, who was slightly surprised, but grinned at her anyway.  
He even had the nerve to look after her!  
Arthur growled at that. 'I mean, she's right. But she didn't have to say it.', he thought bitterly.

Yeah, long story short, you probably remember this scene from the show, so let's not repeat the entire bar fight.  
Point is, this is how they met Gwaine.  
And Gwaine would be quite the bitter experience for Arthur.  
Especially since he was the reason, they had to return to Camelot early. Well, him and that other guy who's name I refuse to remember. The one who started the fight. You know what I mean.

It was just.... Gwaine hated nobles. Well, not every noble. He liked Merlin, for one.  
“Merlin doesn't count. He just became a noble! He is a peasant at heart!”, he INSISTED!  
Despite his conviction that it was the heart that defined what a noble was. Who was more of a noble than Merlin?! Like … seriously.

Arthur understood what he meant...  
But that didn't mean he was okay with him just …. making it very obvious he didn't want Arthur around. And even more obvious that he liked Merlin.

Arthur was furious, to say the least.

And it got even worse.  
Not only did Gwaine get drunk on Arthur's bill down in the rising sun (without inviting him, how dare you, Gwaine). No. He also got drunk with a certain bearded man who was definitely not supposed to be in the tavern to invite a bunch of drunk idiots to his wedding.  
Well fuck, because Gwaine seemed to love Balinor.

“THIS is your father?”, Arthur overheard them talking. Arthur was NOT eavesdropping, thank you very much. Gwaine had no reason to be with them on their knight training.  
One which Merlin was still the worst in. At least worse than most of the other knights.

Merlin smiled proudly. “Yes. Behold, Sir Balinor Ambrosius. Knight and Dragon Lord of Camelot. Currently holding the entire kingdom hostage.”

Gwaine's eyes were wide. “You're holding the entire kingdom hostage? HOW?”, he asked. Like that was the impressive part.  
Anyone could hold the kingdom hostage. Morgouse could, if she wanted to. So could a ten year old child with magic. Heck, Morgana could, if she was armed with a comb.  
Balinor was not that special.

“Well... I let the Dragon live who attacked the castle, but ordered him to leave. If Uther tries to hurt me or the people I love, the Dragon will attack again. If I die, nothing is holding the Dragon back. So basically, the king has no choice but to let me do whatever I want.”, Balinor shrugged amused.  
“By the way, you are also invited to my wedding.”

Gwaine looked impressed, if still confused.  
“Wedding? What wedding?”

Merlin was excited to answer. “He's marrying my mom next week! You would love her!”

Gwaine smiled at that. But there was something sad in his eyes.  
“You know, Gwaine.... You remind me of an old friend of mine. He served in Caerlon. His name was Sir Gethrid. He was a good man. Saw the good in people. A good man, that knight.”, Balinor was grinning at him, as though he knew something.  
Gwaine's eyes were even wider now. “You knew my dad?”

Arthur was hit by Leon's sword and fell into the mud. 'Gwaine is a friggin noble and he didn't say anything????!!!!!'  
Merlin was paying Arthur no attention at all. It was Leon who helped him up. But Arthur never lost sight of the group of three men, talking about a knight from another kingdom.  
Arthur felt his stomach turn at that beaming smile of Merlin's, that for once, wasn't directed at him.

Arthur felt sick and dismissed himself.

\---------------------------

Balinor had adopted Gwaine. Kind of. At least it seemed like it.

Arthur didn't know how it happened, or god forbid, why. But it had happened.  
Merlin was asked to be Balinor's best man and Gwen (Whom Gwaine was flirting with shamelessly, even though it was to no avail, because Morgana kept kicking him out the castle) was asked to be Hunith's maid of honor.

All while Uther kept going more and more insane, the closer the days got to the wedding.  
Merlin had hung up violet decorations.  
“No, mom. We are NOT making this room green! I swear to the triple goddess, if you as much as change one handkerchief...!”  
Arthur would have loved to know what Merlin could threaten his mom with.  
But he never got to hear it, because Gwaine had practically jumped his new half brother like a little puppy.

A very drunk, very irritating little puppy. And that guy was actually a noble.  
Not that Uther knew. Uther. Powerless Uther.  
Powerless and mad Uther. As Arthur had said, the man was growing insane. Actually, if this kept going on, Arthur was pretty sure the council would soon ask to renounce him as king. Simply because he wasn't sane enough to lead a kingdom.

Arthur kind of hoped that would work. Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and him were trying to make him look insane anyway.  
They weren't using magic for it, because Arthur thought that would be too bitter for Uther. (Not that he deserved better.)  
He just needed him to retire, not to actually go mad. The kingdom needed to know that magic was not the evil guy this time around. Not that it ever really was.

But that was not the point. Arthur hated how Merlin and Gwaine just got along so well.  
Too well. It was like they had locked eyes and BAM! They were best friends.  
It's like it didn't matter that Merlin already had a soulmate!  
Yes, Arthur was jealous. Pretty goddamn jealous, if I might add. He couldn't stop burning holes into Gwaine's cape with his eyes.  
He couldn't stop the ugly feeling in his guts, whenever he saw Merlin laughing with him.  
And this wasn't fair, because Merlin deserved to have other friends than just Arthur.  
Arthur knew that. But he also knew, that he himself was a pining little idiot who was run speechless as soon as Merlin so much as smiled at him.  
Of course the guy would rather talk to Gwaine!  
It was Arthur's own fault, really.

What was decidedly NOT his fault, however, were the people that were invited to Balinor's and Hunith's wedding. Who arrived the day before the actual feast.  
And two of them had been invited by Morgana herself. Of course, no other than the last two characters that are needed for this story.  
The blond evil herself, Morgouse. And the boy whom Arthur had smuggled out of Camelot about a year ago. Mordred.

Which was quite worrying. 'Aren't Morgana and Mordred destined to kill me?', he thought. Because Balinor had told him everything about their destiny too.  
Oh hell. As if this weekend could get any worse.  
Except …. actually...... Merlin seemed to share his fear of Morgana and Mordred.  
And decided that it was probably best to spend as much time of the feast with Arthur.  
'Maybe I can forgive them.', Arthur smiled at himself, as he kept arguing with Merlin about Hunith's choice of dress.

“What bride doesn't wear a white dress to her own wedding?”, Merlin complained, but Arthur didn't actually care. Hunith could wear whatever she wanted.  
And he was pretty certain the green gown he had helped Gwen make for her as a wedding gift would look absolutely stunning.  
Merlin should be more worried about his father's appearance. Because Balinor had even less sense of fashion than his future wife.  
When Arthur considered his own clothes, he decided that Merlin had probably the best fashion sense of the entire family.  
So he went along with the banter. And if he blushed a little too much, and noticed Morgana pointing at him, Arthur would just pretend that was from the wine he never drunk that night.

It was a rather pleasant evening. With lots of food and drinks. Gwaine was already passed out so that Balinor had to take him to the court physician. Hunith was dancing with her son and Arthur as well. Whom she was winking at the entire time.  
Not that Arthur understood what she was hinting at. Even if she kept nodding in Merlin's direction.  
Okay, fine. He did understand. But it was easier to pretend he didn't.

Merlin was now having a very heated conversation with Morgana about inviting Mordred to the wedding. The poor child looked guilty. Even though he hadn't done anything.  
'Yet.', Arthur thought with narrowed eyes, as he drank from his water.

It was already late, when the feast slowly faded out into a nice memory.  
Arthur was heading back to his room, avoiding his father, as he usually did. And only half noticed that someone was following him.  
Simply, because he knew the shadow wasn't nearly as dangerous as the small child that Morgana was taking care of in the Dragon Lord's tower.

“That was a nice evening, don't you think, my lord?”, Merlin asked, as soon as the heavy door to Arthur's room had closed shut.  
“Yes, it sure was.”, he said. “Camelot is known for it's great banquets. You should have learned that by now.”  
Arthur mindlessly took of his shirt, while Merlin walked around the room with the habit of cleaning up the mess that no other servant had tended to today.  
Arthur had refused to get another permanent servant. The one's to clean his room were fine, but he didn't need them everyday.  
I mean.... do you clean your bedroom everyday? Maybe once a week? Once a month? Not at all?  
See! Now you know what I'm talking about!

But Merlin hadn't grown out of his habits yet. Arthur didn't even notice what was off at first. Until maybe twenty seconds later.  
“Merlin?”, he asked. Merlin turned to him expectantly, as he was already grabbing for Arthur's night clothes.  
“Hmm?”, he made, not even covering his staring.  
Had Arthur never noticed that before? Or had he just ignored it. Whatever, Arthur wished he had that ability back, because that stare was going to be the end of him.

“You do know you are not my servant anymore, right? You don't have to clean this up. And when you do, you could use your magic. There is no need to pretend anymore.  
At least not with me.”  
Merlin smiled a little, but he looked around, to see the golden vial standing on Arthur's night stand. Oh right, he forgot he kept it there.  
Uther almost never came here. Even less, since Arthur began avoiding him.  
Not that Uther could ever hurt him over the knowledge that he had a vial full of gold.  
What kind of idiot would think this was a potion? It looked like a strange accessory. Or maybe Arthur could pretend it was.

“What on earth is this?”, Merlin asked mesmerized. “Arthur, this is beautiful!”, he said, holding up the potion with wide eyes.  
Arthur smiled. “I mixed some of your potion with mine.”, he said simply.  
Merlin froze and turned his head back to Arthur's. And then he kept staring. Maybe this time he could finally see the dopey fond look on Arthur's face. Directed at Merlin and only him.

Merlin opened his mouth, but he said nothing.  
“I just wanted to see what our future together would bring. You know – the prophecy and stuff. If they are sure it's us. But it is. This is our future, Merlin. The golden age of Albion.  
Where people are treated equally. Where we will fight for the poor and make sure nobody ever gets persecuted for no reason ever again. A world where magic is free.”  
Arthur hoped this was the truth. He wanted it to be the truth.  
Merlin stood up, an almost wild expression on his face as he went to face the future king.

“You really mean that.”, he said fascinated.  
Arthur nodded helplessly.  
“And you are really okay with magic?”  
Arthur nodded again. Why was Merlin asking anyway? He should know that after their little trip into the woods.  
Merlin bit his lip, before he said something in sorcerer's gibberish. The fire went on inside the chimney, the windows closed themselves.  
But yet again, Arthur found himself captivated by the gold in Merlin's eyes.

“You are not even looking, when I use magic.”, Merlin finally stated, maybe a little bit disappointed.

“What are you talking about, of course I am looking.”

“No you're not.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because you keep staring at me! Whenever I use magic, you don't even look at what I just did! You just -”, Merlin sounded frustrated. “How am I supposed to believe that you mean it when you say you're okay with my magic?!”

Arthur blinked. 'Was that how it looked like to Merlin?'  
“Merlin. The flames and the flowers, they are all beautiful and all.... But that is not where the magic is happening.”

Merlin frowned. “What do you mean?”, he asked irritated. He was about to turn around, when Arthur grabbed for his shoulders, to keep looking deep into his soul.  
“The magic, Merlin, is happening right there.” He pointed at Merlin's eyes, who slightly crossed to follow the movement of Arthur's hand.  
“I don't understand.”, Merlin frowned.  
Arthur kept hold of him. “Merlin, when you use magic, your eyes turn gold. And we both know that you are magic. To me, it's like you're finally fully yourself. You look free, when you use magic like that.  
It is the most magnificent thing I have ever seen.”

Merlin's mouth was wide open now. “You think my eyes are beautiful?”, he teased taken aback.  
Arthur frowned. “That is not what I said.”  
“You just said they were magnificent.”, Merlin pointed out jokingly.  
“You're right. That was an understatement.”, Arthur admitted. Merlin stared back.  
“You are serious.”, Merlin said and Arthur felt oddly, as though someone was interrogating him on an emotional level.

“Yes.”, Arthur said seriously.  
Then – Merlin smirked. “So you mean – you like it when I just -”, and then his eyes were golden again. There was a slight breeze around them now, but Arthur knew this spell wasn't really doing anything.  
But he got lost in Merlin's eyes anyway.

“Arthur?”, Merlin asked, almost worried, but his eyes were still gold.  
“Arthur, are you okay?”, Merlin kept asking, because Arthur couldn't answer. He didn't even know why that was. He was just panicking inside.  
Because Merlin had decided it was now of all times, that he would show Arthur his full blown true self.  
Merlin was magic through and through. Hiding his eyes had been part of his lies. Part of his fears. Showing them so blatantly to Arthur – that was bound to have him reeling. That was trust, that was truth, honesty, loyalty. Courage. And maybe a little bit of love.

“Arthur?”, Merlin asked again. The worry gone, as his voice grew smaller under Arthur's gaze.  
Only inches apart, Arthur felt it was now or never.  
They had long crossed the comfort zone of any normal friendship anyway.

So Arthur kissed him.  
And really, Arthur sighed into it with relieve, because he finally gave into his own desires.  
Merlin was shocked still at the sudden development. But he didn't push Arthur away.  
The thing is – he also didn't respond.

As Arthur realized his mistake, it was already too late. He stepped back.  
Watching for Merlin's reaction. Just that Merlin wasn't reacting at all.  
Arthur felt a lump in his throat.  
How could he have been so stupid? He had thought he had seen the signs. They were soulmates, he knew they were. They were friends, Merlin had dedicated his own life for his. He had thought that was proof enough that there could be something more.  
That there was something more.  
But that hope was now shattered into pieces. Arthur swallowed heavily, as his breathing picked up.

Merlin cleared his throat. “Right.”, he said, face flushed and clearly overwhelmed by the situation.  
“I – I should -”, he turned around, already stumbling over his own feet.  
Arthur bit back a comment. Even Hunith had given him an okay earlier. Arthur had thought -  
He shouldn't have done this.  
He ruined everything.

“Merlin.”, he said weakly, as Merlin just reached the door.  
Merlin looked at him in panic.  
“Is there, anything else you need, Sire?” Oh god, Arthur really had messed up, when Merlin was already returning to formal attire.  
“Merlin.”, Arthur repeated and sighed. The rejection hurt. Of course it did. But he had sworn to everything he believed in that his feelings wouldn't get in the way of what they already had.  
He had sworn to accept whatever decision Merlin made.  
That included a rejection.

“I understand. I'm sorry. I won't do it again.”  
Seriously, what was it with these contradicting signals Merlin send him? Merlin looked like Arthur had just hit him in the head! He had no right to look disappointed.

“I -”, Merlin began and Arthur could hardly remember a time when Merlin had been more nervous.

Arthur bridged his nose with his hands. “It's fine, Merlin. We can talk about this when you're ready. You can go. I'll be fine.”  
Arthur was not fine.

Merlin bit his lip. “Yeah, I – good night, Sire.”  
“Good night, Merlin.”

And with that Merlin left. Arthur wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He had made a fool of himself. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.  
At least he knew where he stood now.

\---------------------------------

Balinor's and Hunith's wedding day was the most chaotic day Arthur had ever experienced in his entire life.  
Not only were last minute preparations keeping him busy. No, his father had begun accusing every serving girl and servant that were somehow involved with the preparations of sorcery.  
He began accusing servants of trying to poison him or planning to kill him.  
Maybe the whole marriage thing sounded like an excuse for him to get his murderers into the Castle.

Well, that was mostly Balinor's fault. Because Balinor had been seen using magic the entire time he had been here.  
Arthur hadn't realized just how much influence this Dragon Lord had on the knights and the servants and the common people in the lower town. The guards, the maids, even the prisoners.

Merlin had been right that Uther had hardly condemned anyone to death since Balinor arrived in Camelot. But that was, as Arthur realized now, because hardly anyone was accused anymore.  
Magic could be used for good and Balinor was proof of that.  
Balinor may be holding Camelot hostage. But he had not hurt a single person since he came here. He could have easily killed the king.  
And yet, he hadn't. Even though he had every right to. And that had changed the minds of many people who got to know him.

Without them realizing, Uther had lost his power not only over anything Balinor did. But about his own people as well.  
Prisoners who Uther held captive for fear of their magic, were smuggled out of Camelot by the guards. The one occasion were a sorcerer was actually supposed to be beheaded, Balinor had created a puppet that moved like a real person. The real sorcerer was – again – smuggled out of Camelot.

Arthur figured this out now, because Balinor had used his time well to befriend the people at the court. Balinor had a right to be part of the court. And so Uther couldn't stop him from convincing them to get Uther to retire.

Uther wasn't just afraid to be murdered. He was afraid to be overthrown.  
Today was not only the day Balinor and Hunith got married.  
Today was the day the court spoke in Arthur's favor and demanded his coronation.

Uther was not happy, to say the least. Which is why Arthur had all his hands full of organizing a fast Coronation and help preparing for the wedding and getting his father out of the way.

He didn't see Merlin during that time. Which he was kind of glad about. He really wasn't in a mood to confront yesterday's escapade as well.

So, in the morning, Uther was locked into the highest tower of the Castle, where he could rampage as much as he wanted without causing any more trouble.  
While in the courtyard, the entire town had gathered.  
Arthur wondered, if this was a smart idea. But he saw Morgana and Gwen sending him reassuring smiles. He saw Balinor and Hunith giving him thumbs up like proud parents.  
Mordred and Morgouse were practically beaming with happiness. For they knew of the prophecy and they knew what this moment meant for the future. He could even see Lancelot waving from the distance.

And he saw Gwaine and Merlin.  
Arthur closed his eyes, while Geoffrey talked. He had to be strong now. He couldn't allow himself to be jealous now. He had a kingdom to rule.

“LONG LIVE THE KING!”, he finally heard the people shout. And he liked to imagine he could hear Merlin the loudest. But maybe that was just his senses that were focusing on Merlin. As always. Or maybe Merlin just wanted things to turn back to normal and not leave them in the awkward state they had been in since the day before.

Later that evening, the same people gathered again. But this time the attention was not on their new king. No. This time, the attention was focused entirely on the purple decorations that covered the tables the servants had hurried to get here after the coronation.  
Arthur could see Merlin and Morgana go around the aisle to magically create some flowers and butterflies and birds that made the entire yard look like a scene from a fairy tale.

Merlin was wearing chain mail. He was not knighted yet. For that he was too bad of a swordsman. So Merlin didn't have the cape that the other knights were wearing.  
Other than Balinor, who looked nervous in his blue cape from the time he had been court sorcerer under Uther's command.  
And Arthur wondered, if maybe he should reintroduce that position. Merlin should be his court sorcerer. He was clearly the best option for anything magic related. So yes, that was probably the best place for him. There was nobody who better deserved that position anyway.  
Arthur liked that thought. Merlin as court sorcerer.... A powerful ally.  
The most powerful ally, really.

But that thought was pushed to the back of his mind, as the entire crowd stood up now.  
Hunith had entered the aisle.  
Arthur grinned at Merlin's expression. He looked stunned, since he had not seen the dress Arthur had arranged for her until now.  
The dress was green. And stood out in the midst of all the purple around them. The dress was long and faded into yellow at the sleeves. She held white flowers in her hands that Arthur didn't know the name of.  
But her appearance alone was enough to silence them all. A whispered spell later and suddenly Hunith was practically glowing in a mysterious green light.  
Arthur smiled. Typical Merlin.

But the one who looked the most positively screwed was the groom himself.  
Arthur knew love when he saw it. He could see it in the way Morgana and Gwen held hands. (Even though Gwen was now leading Hunith down the aisle.)  
He could see it in his own eyes, when he looked in the mirror to watch Merlin over his own shoulders doing who knows what mundane task.  
He could see it in the way Hunith looked at her soon to be husband. He could see it in Balinor's eyes when he looked at his soon to be wife.  
They deserved to be happy together. Arthur was just sorry it had taken them twenty years to get to this point.

“Do you, Hunith of Ealdor, take Balinor Ambrosius as your husband....”, blah blah blah. Arthur wasn't listening.  
Mordred had run off to Morgana to whisper something in her ear.  
And Arthur had this distinct feeling, that they were planning something for the new couple.

Suddenly, Balinor and Hunith said: “I do.” And a second later, they were kissing.  
In that very moment, while everyone was cheering, Morgana and Mordred began to chant something.  
And Arthur knew they were trying to do something extraordinary. He knew they were trying to make something wonderful. Some kind of present, but he would never figure out what it was.  
All he could see was Merlin, whose head snapped at them in utter confusion and panic. And that was when Arthur realized that something about the incantation went wrong.  
Something that would doom Balinor's and Hunith's union.

Arthur didn't waste a second to hesitate, as he ran towards the couple and jumped in front of the blast of their magic. The cheering stopped, as Arthur hit the floor.

\---------------------------

Destinies are troublesome things. Destinies are woven into the fabric of the world. They are key elements that cannot be changed, no matter how hard you try.  
Arthur and Merlin were destined to bring the golden age of Albion. Morgana and Mordred were destined to kill Arthur.  
But it was their actions that decided how they got there. It were their decisions that lead them to this point of the story. And it will be their decisions that will decide how they will move forward from this moment.

Arthur felt the blast hit his heart. He felt his heart stop, as the crowd shouted in distress.  
Arthur would be laughing. How ironic this was. So this was how he would die.  
“ARTHUR!”, he heard someone scream. In a matter of seconds, there was Merlin kneeling next to him. Crying as he checked for Arthur's pulse.

“He's dead!”, he whispered.  
Arthur frowned inwardly. His eyes were closed, but he was pretty sure he was still alive. He was still conscious at least.  
He should have a couple more minutes before it was too late.  
“Arthur! Please. No! You can't die! Please! We still have to talk – we – our future. This can't be the end.”

Arthur wanted to tell him, that they still could. That this wasn't the end.  
When had Arthur hit his head? He didn't know. He couldn't feel anything. He felt – nothing. Nothing but the buzzing in his heart that he knew radiated from Merlin's magic.  
He could hear Morgana and Mordred scream and cry and apologize.  
They had tried to bless the couple. But they had messed up the words and made it a curse instead.  
Merlin must have noticed. That was the only reason why Arthur was where he was now.

Suddenly, Arthur felt himself stand above his own body.  
Like a ghost he could see Merlin cry. “Please, Arthur! Prat! Dollophead! Please! You can't be dead! I need you.”  
Arthur stared at him. He couldn't really be dead now, could he?  
But he could see himself. Eyes half closed. Rolled back into the back of his head. Like a corpse with a bleeding head.  
“Merlin?”, he asked, because Merlin did not look okay at all. He looked like he had just lost his will to live.

And yet, Arthur could still feel the magic radiating from Merlin. Yes. This was the difference between sorcerer's and warlocks. Warlocks were magic itself. They radiated magic. And magic was life. Arthur wondered how he was still here. Maybe it was this. Maybe it was Merlin that kept him here.  
He reached out for Merlin's shoulder and then he saw the outlines of his own hand. The outlines were silver.

Arthur frowned. Wait.  
He touched Merlin. Merlin flinched at the touch. His own magic must be feeling Arthur's ghost.  
But he didn't turn around. Maybe he thought it was someone else touching him.  
Arthur felt Merlin's magic cling to his own hand.  
Magic was life. And when Arthur drank the potion, he had bound his own life to Merlin's.  
That was what he understood now, when he felt life creeping back into his body.  
'I'm dead. But I will live.', he thought and then he smiled, as he turned back to his own body.

Silver is the color of immortality.  
Morgana and Mordred had killed him. But Arthur was not dead. Because as long as Merlin was alive, Arthur was unable to actually die.  
His heart began beating again, as Arthur reached for his soulmate's magic.

“Arthur, you can't leave me! I -”, Arthur knew what Merlin was going to say. He just knew. He should have never doubted himself.  
“Is this the part were you tell me you love me? Because you are a little late with that.”, Arthur murmured, right before he opened his eyes.  
Merlin breathed in air heavily, like he had been drowning just minutes ago.  
Arthur's eyes were silver. Bright and glowing, and there for everyone to see who had gathered around them. Slowly, they faded back into the dark blue color that were their nature.

Merlin was crying, as only moments later he kissed him.  
Okay, maybe Arthur had died after all. “I am so sorry I ran away yesterday. I was just- I was panicking, because -”, Merlin was unable to explain himself, as he pulled away.  
“Can we talk about this somewhere more private?”, Arthur asked weakly, because he could see the people whispering.

Balinor was also kneeling next to him, and staring at his eyes.  
“I'm so sorry, I ruined your wedding.”, Arthur murmured.  
“You just saved my life, Arthur! Don't apologize for dying!”, Balinor dismissed him in a quiet outrage. Hunith had her hands crossed in front of her mouth in shock and relief and whatever else a mother would feel for her children.

Arthur knew he wasn't their son. But they sure treated him like one. Maybe they hadn't just adopted Gwaine. They had adopted him too.  
“Arthur, Oh my god, I am so sorry.”, Morgana and Mordred had run over as well, just as shocked about their own doing as anyone else was.

“Don't worry. I'm alive.”, he said and closed his eyes again. He needed some time to recover.  
Thank god it was Athur who had jumped in front of the couple and not someone else. Anyone else would be dead by now.

“How on earth did you survive this?!”, Balinor asked, and forced one of Arthur's eyes open. “Your eyes were silver just now. What happened? What did you do?”  
Arthur winced. It wasn't exactly a nice feeling to be interrogated like this.  
Arthur frowned. “I drank your son's potion. Which is silver, by the way.”  
Merlin hissed a breath.  
“What? NO! You mixed that one with your own! And you would need my blood for it to work and -”, then he stilled.  
Arthur laughed. “You cut yourself on my window. I kind of stole your blood for this.”

“You just – drank it?!”, Balinor panicked.  
“You can't just drink potions like that! Who knows what could have happened. I don't even know what silver means! I have never heard of this! How could that save your life! What -”

Arthur laughed.

“Arthur, this is not funny!”, Merlin added worriedly. But Arthur really thought it was.  
“Don't you have anything to say about this?!?!”, Merlin almost shouted in his slowly calming panic.  
But Arthur just smiled.  
“Well … what can I say? I guess Merlin just has – royal blood.”

“Arthur, please!”, Merlin shook his head. “This is no joke.”  
“I just died, Merlin. Let me have this.”

And let's just say, Arthur would never live this down.  
But the prophecy was fulfilled. And the golden age just begun. The future will have more in store for them.  
Some good things, some bad. But at the end of the day, they will have each other.  
And they will be happy. Like they always deserved to be.

THE END


End file.
